The Angel Unknown To Heaven
by Tokyorose627
Summary: A young geek girl just wants to be accepted in High School and be a super hero to help people every once in a while. Well, once her wish is somehow granted, will she be able to control her new powers as a Demi-Goddess Angel and help Young Justice defeat evil and join the ranks of the Heroes that she admires? SuperboyXOC
1. I'm A Super Hero

*Hi! Wow I haven't written anything in a LONG TIME! I've been busy with things, such as me just turning 18, going to summer school unfortunately and with me just doing nothing over my summer vacation!

I've checked my stories and I've decided that I should do a Young Justice story, since I love the series and I've never done anything like this! However, there will be some elements of some anime such as Panty & Stocking and other anime that will be mentioned do to my OC being a nerd!

*This show and the elements that I use such as anime references and my OC's transformation clothing from Panty & Stocking are not mine!*

Now Enjoy, **"The Angel Unknown To Heaven"**!

* * *

The air was crisp and dry as Happy Harbor was being attacked by Firefly, using a machine to cause most of the air in the city to get dry as people began to pass out from the intense heat.

"I will rule this city; Then the world!" He exclaimed, fighting off the Justice League with ease. All the Justice League were on the ground, their energy drained from the extreme heat as Firefly held a gun in his hands, ready to kill all of the heroes. "Is there anyone here that think they can stop me?"

_SLAM! _

Firefly was suddenly kicked down to the concrete ground, a crater under him as a girl in a cape and spandex came into view.

"You won't harm these people anymore, hoodlum!" Katherine Morse exclaimed heroically, grabbing Firefly by the collar as she crushed his flamethrower and gun. The heat in the sky softened, people cheering as the extreme heat wave was over. The Justice League came over to Katherine, Superman smiling towards her as Wonder Woman took Firefly to the police.

"You did a heroic deed here Katherine. Would you be willing to join the Justice League, and help us defend Earth?" Katherine gave a huge grin, looking at Superman as she spoke happily.

"I-"

_RING! RING! RING! _

An alarm clock suddenly rang loudly, signaling that t was the dawn of morning. Rustling was heard as a girl squirmed out of bed, dark circles under her eyes as she groaned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she then reached at her nightstand, grabbing her black rimmed glasses, slowly putting them on.

"Why now," She groaned tiredly, "It was just getting to the good part too." Her name was Katherine Morse, 10th grader at Happy Harbor High School and was currently a freshman. It did seem strange for a girl so young as 14, she was quite smart. A somewhat average girl, she had a somewhat...interesting passion.

"Off to school we go then. Why can't I be like Robin or Superman, not having to go to school and help people..." Katherine trailed off, getting up slowly as she went into her closet. Right when she was about to get dressed, her room door suddenly slammed open.

"Katherine! Are you awake?" An older woman exclaimed, around her 30's with short blonde hair and in a business suit. Katherine sighed, rubbing her eyes as she looked at the woman.

"Aunt Melissa, do you have to do that every morning? You're going to wake up the others-"

"I need your help pronto! My superhero fanfiction needs revising and I need your advise on how I should fix it! Please help me!" Her aunt exclaimed, on her hands and knees over her sporadic episodes. Katherine sighed, looking at her aunt as she gave a small smile.

"Ok I'll help you." Katherine said, then sighed once more as she gave an annoyed look. "But can I just get dressed first; I still have school you know."

"Right, right! I'll leave you to that and then you can help me with my fanfiction!" Katherine's aunt exclaimed, standing up as she then ran out of her niece's room. "Also, breakfast is ready so make sure that Ross and Caroline get up." Aunt Melissa then ran down stairs to get food as Katherine got ready, looking around her room. All she could see was her collection of occult memorabilia like ghost catchers and good luck charms, as well as her posters and figures of cartoons and heroes alike that she idolized. Superman, Batman, The Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Aqua-man; they made her believe that anything was possible, but it wasn't always that easy for the little guys.

"Let's get everyone up then." Katherine then proceeded to wake all of the other tenants in the small dormitory like apartment building.

* * *

Everyone was finally at the table; Katherine, Aunt Melissa, Ross and Caroline. These woman lived in their apartment building, so far not having any new tenants due to the appearance of the building.

"So Caroline, how was your art class yesterday?" Aunt Melissa asked, looking at the woman next to her.

"It was great! I was able to get some really nice art pencils and some sketch paper for my next comic book." Caroline said, smiling as she ate some ham and bacon. Caroline was a young woman, around her mid 20's whose passion was to draw and write comic books for a living. She seemed to only have friends in the comic book stores and art classes that she took, but she was content with her position.

"Ross, were you able to get all the DVDs you were looking for?" Katherine asked Ross, looking at the young girl. Ross nodded, looking up as she thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I got all I needed! I was able to get all my new figures and the limited edition of Code Geass!" Ross was a shy girl, that usually kept to herself. She only talked to others when instructed, but when she'd get back to the apartment, she's be the chatter box that wouldn't shut up for hours. Aunt Melissa laughed, drinking the last of her orange juice before she got out of her chair, looking at the table.

"Well I'm off! Have to get to the news station early if I want to get a good story out to the presses; Katherine, hurry up or you'll be late!" Katherine nodded, having a worried look on her face, but then quickly changed it to a smile.

"Right." Katherine then quickly ran up stairs, grabbing her bag and walkman quickly as she bolted down the stairs, her glasses almost flying off her face. "Bye guys, I'll see you later!" Katherine quickly got in the car, Aunt Melissa smiling as she then started to drive towards Happy Harbor High School. The drive there was pretty quiet, the two in silence when Aunt Melissa sighed, a worrisome look on her face. She looked in the car mirror, seeing Katherine looking out the window with a depressed look.

"You know Kathy," Aunt Melissa started as she used her niece's nickname, "You can talk to me about your problems at school. I was just like you when I was your age; the geek of the school that was always picked on-"

"Well things have changed." Katherine said, looking at her lap as she wiped the lenses of her glasses, "Teenagers are more violent then ever now, especially to nerd girl with no friends and skipped a grade because she's a smart Alec." Aunt Melissa looked at Katherine, and sighed once more with a guilty expression.

"I just wish...forget it." Aunt Melissa then became quiet as she stopped at the school's entrance. Katherine then got out of the car, grabbing her bag as she shut the door. "I love you like my own daughter you know; if my sister were still here-"

"If my mom was still here...my life would be _much _different." Katherine then ran to the school's entrance, not bothering to look back at her Aunt.

* * *

The day started off as any other day; AP Science, AP Math, Honors English and then lunch for Katherine. Because of her good grades, she was always able to leave the school early after lunch ended; but that was always the biggest obstacle of the day, everyday.

"Hey Nerd Girl! Written any bad comics lately?" The popular kids laughed at her as Katherine was in the line to get lunch. She sighed, trying to not look at them as she continued on with her life, trying to ignore the comments that would go on everyday.

"What's the matter? Gone quiet on us all of a sudden?"

"She probably has, with her nails, hair, ugly eyebrows and clothes, I bet nobody ever wants to her hear dumb voice ever again!" More laughter could be heard as Katherine toughened it out as best as possible, finally getting her food when it was suddenly snatched from her hands.

"H-Hey, give that back!" Katherine exclaimed, trying to reach for her food tray, unfortunately one of the many tall jocks just had to have it in his hand.

"Come on! Maybe I'll give it to you if you jump for it!" Katherine glared, even getting on her tippy toes in order to reach but it was no use. Katherine was about to yell at the guy when she was forcefully knocked over, her hair now tangled as well as her glasses flying off her face. Katherine was looking down, her eyes brimming with tears as her hair covered her face.

_"I can't take this!" _Katherine yelled in her head. _"I just wish I had powers so I could teach these bullies what I'm made of!"_

Katherine suddenly yelped, feeling spaghetti and other foods being spilled on her as she heard laughter throughout the entire cafeteria hall. "Hey, don't dump too much on her or else she'll get fatter then she already is!" One of the cheerleaders exclaimed, howling in laughter as people stared, laughed and pointed at the odd girl out; Katherine Morse. Katherine started to shake uncontrollably, and with her last ounce of dignity she had left, she threw the food of her, took her backpack and glasses and ran out of the school. Tears were streaming down her face, having her feet carry her as fast as she could. After a few minutes she stopped, wiping the tears off her face as fast as she could; trying not to feel weak.

_"Is this all worth it? Being a minion to society while others poke fun at the smaller guys?" _Katherine thought, walking along the sidewalk as noon became apparent through the sky's shades of yellow and pink. Katherine held her bag when she looked to her left, seeing a block of small shops; a swap market. "Maybe this will give me something to use against them." Katherine said to herself, walking along as she looked at all the shops, hands in her pockets as she sighed. Nothing seemed to catch her when suddenly a voice called to her.

"I see that you have been having a rough day dear." Katherine turned, seeing an old woman with a cane, sitting in a chair next to a small table full of trinkets and good luck charms.

"You could say that again; It's like this everyday for me." Katherine said, walking over to the old woman with a dejected look.

"If you would like, maybe one of my good luck charms could help you make your days happier. Who knows, maybe one of them may even help you grant your wish." Katherine's brown eyes looked at the old woman, feeling a bit out of place once again.

"I'm not sure any good luck would still work on me." Katherine said as she scanned the table then looked at the ground. The old woman looked at Katherine as she then gave a kind, gentle smile towards the young teenager.

"You know, I do have one that I've been saving for many years. I've had it for so long, because I believed that I needed to give it to someone that truly deserved it, and I believe that you are the girl that it's been looking for." The old woman explained, taking out an old pine box from under her table as she handed it to Katherine. "It's even said that this necklace was owned by angel that came to Earth to bless it to a girl most common in heart with her." Katherine looked at the old woman with an unsure look, but the woman gave her a nod as the young girl slowly took the box, opening it to show a simple necklace with a heart with wings attached to the back. Katherine took the necklace slowly in her hands, smiling softly.

"Thanks; I'm feeling a bit better now thanks to you." Katherine said as she adjusted her glasses to get a better look of the piece of jewelry.

"Your very welcome Katherine; I hope that it grants your wish and gives you wings to fly on." The old woman said, giving Katherine one last smile. Katherine smiled back, holding the necklace in her hand as she started to walk away when she stopped for a moment.

"Wait, I didn't tell you my name-" Katherine turned to look back at the woman, but she was gone; table and all. Katherine looked around, but saw no sign of the old woman, as if she was never there. Katherine looked at the necklace in her hand, then held it tightly as she walked back to the apartment where the others would be waiting for her to come home.

After dinner with the girls, as well as a bit of gossip on some super heros and their heroics, Katherine had decided to go up stairs to her room. She lied down on her bed for a good 12 minutes, sighing most of the time as she would glance every few seconds at the necklace on her desk.

_"Does it really grant wishes? Or am I just wasting my time?" _Katherine thought in her head, her eyes half lidded as she looked at the trinket. "Guess I have no other choice." With it set in her mind, she got to her feet as she sat in her desk chair, fingering with the necklace. "So, what exactly am I supposed to do?" The necklace was light weight, and was pretty, but it didn't seem like it could do much, or even help her for that matter. "Maybe I was right; being a superhero is just a dream that'll never come true." She suddenly felt tears falling down once more as her eyes got red and puffy as she tried to wipe them away. She sighed, more tears falling as she didn't even try to hide them anymore; maybe just letting them all out would help her figure out what exactly she was going to do for the rest of her life. One last tear fell off her cheek, as it fell in air to the small necklace below on her desk. It hit the heart dead on as it suddenly began to shake and glow a white light that got brighter and brighter. Katherine suddenly looked up as she took the necklace in her hands, eyes widening as the floor below and the things in her room began to clatter like there was an earthquake. Katherine slowly started to stumble, regaining her balance on her wall mirror as the light grew brighter and brighter until everything suddenly stopped; the shaking, the light and the panic inside Katherine's heart. She suddenly coughed, her eyes closed due to the fear that she had held with all that went down. She opened her eyes however, to find that her vision had become blurry, despite wearing her glasses. She hesitantly took her hand on the rim of her glasses as she slowly took them off, revealing that her vision was now clear. She dropped her glasses to the ground as she gasped. Her appearance, her hair, her eyebrows, her weight and her clothes; they'd all changed. Her hair was a darker brown and it was _much _longer then she had grown it out to be, as well as her complexion being spot on and her weight was as thin as she had wished she could be.

_"What the hell's going on?" _Katherine yelled in her mind as her hands went to her hair, pulling on it in frustration on what had happened, and if she was crazy. Katherine took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror, touching her hair and her face. "It's me, it really is me." Katherine then looked to see that the necklace was on her outfit, melded in the costume as if like a symbol.

"**I'm a super hero..."**

* * *

***Well that's it for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it and next chapter, when I get to it, will be Katherine trying to figure out what exactly is going on and how to use her new found powers! Please Read and Review and I would really like to know if you like the story! After chapter 2, I will be asking reviews and readers what they would like to see in the next chapters to come, so review and tell me what you would like to see in chapter 3, when I finish number 2! Thank you! Also a side note, her transformation outfit is Panty's Angel Form outfit!***


	2. I'm Heaven's Own Savior, Anarchy!

*Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Angel Unknown To Heaven! This chapter will be going over what exactly Katherine will do and how she is going to figure out her new angel like powers! She will also get her first bad guy in this chapter! After this one, please anybody that reviews, please give some feedback on what you would like to see in the next chapter; maybe meet a hero from the Justice League, or maybe even a chapter on her school life again or even a time skip to the beginning of Young Justice!

None of the elements of anime or Young Justice belong to me! It is not mine! Except Katherine Morse!*

* * *

"What the heck this?" Katherine exclaimed, her now long hair flowing behind her as she kept freaking out. "How- How didi this happen?" Katherine gasped a bit, her eyes widening in realization; the old woman! _"She did this; she was telling the truth all along." _Katherine whispered in her head, looking down at the palms of her hands as she then looked up at herself in the mirror, seeing the glowing halo over her head. "I'm a super hero now?" Katherine then slowly grew a grin on her face, throwing her hands in the air as she exclaimed happily. "I'm a super hero now!" She then quickly covered her mouth, hearing rustling; she had to remember that it was late and that there were other people trying to get some shut eye!

"Well," Katherine whispered as she thought things over, "What exactly can I do?" Katherine stood up straight, trying to figure out what exactly she could do now, but nothing was coming to her. "Come on! When I finally get my wish granted, I can't figure out what I'm supposed to do!" Katherine then threw her hand at her wall, something she usually did when she was frustrated. However, when her fist made contact, a loud crash was heard as she saw that most of her room wall was destroyed. "What the hell?" She exclaimed, frightened as she pointed at her wall in exclamation. Suddenly a white beam shot out of her fingertip, hitting the wall once more as dust and debree flew all around, Katherine on the floor due to the push back of the beam. Katherine coughed as she swatted away the dust and debree, bringing her hands to look at them, suddenly holding her hands away from her face. "Don't want that happening to me..." Katherine trailed off, looking at her wall with a worrisome glance.

"Katherine, is everything alright in there?" Aunt Melissa said, knocking on her niece's door when she heard the small crash. She thought of it as nothing, but Katherine had a bigger problem then the wall at the moment.

"Y-Yeah," Katherine said, looking at her outfit and then at the wall nervously, "Everything's fine!" Aunt Melissa gave a troubled look, but decided nothing of it.

"Oh, well ok." Aunt Melissa was about to leave, when she turned to look back at the door. "Katherine, You know that I'll always be there to help you, right?" Katherine looked up at her door, then looked to her side as she got quiet, listening to her Aunt.

"Yeah...I know." Kathrine said quietly, sighing sadly as she closed her eyes; her aunt was always trying to help her, ever since the accident and with her mother dieing. The only problem was, Katherine couldn't get over the fact that her mom was gone. Why couldn't she move on?

"Ok." Aunt Melissa said, wiping away a few tears that had strayed from her eyes. "Just get some sleep." With that Aunt Melissa left back to her room, Katherine giving a sigh as she fell to her hands and knees. She took a few shaky breaths, trying to get a grip on herself as she slowly stood to her feet.

"I need some air." Katherine murmured to herself, only how would she get out? She couldn't go out through the hall and the lobby, it could wake the others up. There was always... "The deadly window." Katherine said, almost disdainfully as she looked at the window they led out of her room and to a small 8 foot drop to the ground. Of course it wasn't that high, but for Katherine, a nerd that wasn't all that coordinated, had trouble one time as she tried it, only ending up with a broken arm. "This time will be different!" She whispered courageously to herself, tripping over her own feet a few times due to the pairs of heels she was wearing. Katherine hesitantly opened her window, looking down to see the dimly lit grass below her window. She took a breath as she slowly let one leg out of the window, her body half through the room and half through the window. "Ok, now I just slowly take the other le-" Katherine was cut off however, feeling the heel of her other leg's shoe being caught by her desk. "Come on stupid shoe, budge!" Katherine whispered harshly at her leg, pulling her leg as hard as she could until it finally popped out. Unfortunately, due to the velocity of Katherine's pull, it pushed her out of the window, slowly plummeting towards the ground. Katherine's eyes widened as she quickly closed them, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. When she was brave enough to open her eyes, she saw that she was floating in mid-air; flying, somewhat, but still flying.

"I'm not dead?" She asked herself, looking around her as she threw her hands in the air in happiness. "Yes! I'm ok!" She then however looked down, seeing that the ground was still a few feet away from her. She squeaked, tucking her legs close to her body as she tried to take some her breaths and keep calm. Katherine then slowly put her legs down, feeling the cool air as she sighed, a calmer expression on her face. "Ok, so I just need to figure out how to move..." She looked around, then thought to herself for a few moments. She closed her eyes and became silent until she pondered a few ideas that may work. "Ok then; here's goes nothing." With that said, Katherine slowly and delicately pushed off one leg, as if she were jumping as she then slowly started to ascend. A huge grin came on Katherine's face as she began to get a hang of flying, messing up a few times which included crashing into a few trash cans, as well as scaring a cat on accident; but all in all, she was having a fantastic time. She slowly came to a halt at an abandoned lot, finding that this could be a good place to figure out her powers and how to control them.

"Ok, let's try that thing I did to my wall." Katherine said, looking at the ground as she raised a fist slowly. Then, with confidence, she hit her fist against the ground, suddenly shaking as a crater was made. "Super strength, got it..." Katherine said nervously, hearing a few car alarms go off after her stunt. "Next, that weird beam thing." Katherine, with some hesitation, pointed a finger at a demolished car near her, however nothing was happening. "Wha? Come on work!" Katherine exclaimed, a bit frustrated as she pointed once more at the remains of the car. Once again, nothing happened as she growled, yelling as she glared. Suddenly, a beam came out of her fingertip as it sent the car flying high in the air, landing near her as a loud crash from the impact made her jump in surprise and fright. When she looked at the _now_ smoking car, she slowly looked at her hands once more. "Some type of energy beam, I guess..." A yell came out into the night suddenly, Katherine turning as she could see shadows of two people against the alleyway a few blocks from her.

"Help! Somebody he's gonna kill me!" A woman exclaimed, Katherine concluding that a man was attacking her. Katherine was in a mid start to running when she stopped herself. Could she really do this? Was she even ready to go save someone when she didn't even know how to use her powers? Yes, of course she could! It didn't matter if she had powers or didn't; people need to be helped when they're in danger! Katherine growled as she shook her head, running towards the scene to help the woman, the heels she had making sounds as it impacted with the street concrete. When she saw the man attacking the woman, she came into view in the alleyway, the moonlight shining over her. "Let her go!" The exclamation alerted the attacker, making him turn as he gave a skeptical look at the teenage hero.

"Huh? Who the hell are you supposed to be?" He exclaimed, his rotten yellow teeth showing in a sarcastic grin as he looked at Katherine. Katherine was in a stump, who was she? What was she supposed to even call herself when something like this comes up?

"Uh my name..my name is..." Katherine stuttered, trying to figure something out. Suddenly something clicked in her mind, giving a glare towards the man as she gave a smirk. "I am the protector of kind souls, the white queen that gives blessings to those in need, I am Heaven's lone savior who'll smite you with a beam of justice! Who am I you ask? I am Heaven's own Angel, Anarchy!" Woah. Where the heck did that come from?

"Oh my god, you gotta be kidding me! You think you can just give that pathetic speech and expect me to walk away all willy nilly?" The attacker exclaimed, cackling as he just kept laughing. "Not likely bitch!" The attacker suddenly pointed his gun at Katherine, firing rounds of bullets as Katherine suddenly froze. She quickly put her arms in front of her, hoping to shield herself from the oncoming barrage of metal straight towards her. A barrier was suddenly brought up by Katherine however, stopping the barrage as they reflected, shooting back at the attacker as he yelled, his right arm being shot by the bullets that had ricocheted from Katherine's shield. "Ah fuck!" He exclaimed, clutching his arm as he ran, leaving the woman as he ran to his car near the streets.

"Hey! Running is only gonna get you in more trouble!" Katherine exclaimed, running after the man, but not before telling the woman to get back home safely. After, she quickly began to fly, her concentration and steering getting a bit better as she saw the man's car on the street, obviously breaking the speed limit. "You're not getting away." Katherine said lowly, the speed of the wind as Katherine flew making her hair blow wildly. She pointed a finger towards one of the tires of the guy's car, aiming carefully as she then fired, causing her to be pushed back due to the velocity of the shot. The beam hit directly, making the car swerve against the street as it crashed suddenly into a light post, smoke flowing out of the car's hood as the attacker squirmed out of his car, stumbling as he now be gan to run. Katherine sighed annoyed, why do attackers think that after all the things they do that they can get away while on foot? Katherine flew farther past the attacker, turning around as she then began to ascend quickly legs first. She was afraid on the inside, but the adrenaline rush was helping calm her nerves. Katherine suddenly collided with the ground, making some of the ground around her shake, as well as form a crater after her landing. Katherine looked in front of her to see the attacker, on his backside a he was shaking from the impact that was made.

"H-Hey, now just calm down!" The man exclaimed, shaking as he saw, who he now knew as Anarchy, approaching him. He shook as he stumbled and tripped as he began, once more, to run away. Katherine sighed, annoyed once more when the halo above her head began to glow.

"Huh?" Katherine muttered, slowly taking a hold of the halo as it suddenly sparkled, making the halo wide enough to encircle her entire body. "Maybe..." Katherine said to herself as she carefully aimed, then pointing her finger in the shape of a gun at the running man. Then with precision, she pulled her finger back, as if she was shooting a gun as the halo swerved and flew at high speeds until it reached the attacker, encircling him as his hands were bound by the halo. He suddenly tripped, face planting in concrete as Katherine finally was able to get him. "I told you not to run." Katherine suddenly looked around her, seeing that police cars had stopped in front of her and the attacker. A few police came out, walking over to Katherine and the attacker as Katherine looked to see Commissioner James Gordon, who was supposed to be in Gotham City.

"Excuse me, did you catch this man?" Gordon asked, Katherine going stiff as she stuttered a bit before answering.

"Y-Yes sir! He was attacking a woman, so I pursued him!" Katherine said, not wanting to get arrested for getting in the police's way. Gordon chuckled, putting a hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"There's no need to be afraid by his; we were trying to catch this guy for 3 weeks but we found out he fled the city, so we went out to go after him; but it looks like you've got it all handled. At least I can finally go home to see Barbara again." Katherine sighed, smiling at the Commissioner. "What's your name miss? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Anarchy sir, I-" Katherine was suddenly cut off however, seeing that the sun was rising as she jumped. _"I was up all night!" _Katherine exclaimed in her head. She slowly took a few steps back, grinning sheepishly as she started to fly in the air once more. "I...uh, gotta go. The guy's all yours!" Katherine then flew off as fast as she could, leaving the police in a stupor.

* * *

"Katherine! Katherine, get up this instant!" Katherine was hearing screaming from someone, slowly but tiredly opening her eyes to see that she was sleeping, tangled in her blanket and bedsheets.

"Wha? Aunt Melissa what is-" Katherine suddenly stopped talking, her face going pale as her Aunt was in her room, pointing towards the destroyed wall that was from her endeavors from the night before.

"You better have a pretty good excuse as to why you destroyed one of the walls to your room! Now I gotta get someone to come over here to fix it!" As Aunt Melissa was yelling about the wall, Katherine turned her head towards her desk to look at the necklace; that necklace, gave her the power to save someone. Now, she could do it again.

…...With some training of course.

* * *

***Well that's it for chapter 2! Now I need people to give me an idea of what should for chapter 3! If you don't I may be in writers block and you all know how bad it is to get that! So please read and review and I hope you love my story!***


	3. Encouragement From Authority

***** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've just been busy with summer school and life and such. So, the next chapter will be showing Katherine going back to school after her first night of being a hero! But will she continue what she did, or will she need some encouragement from a certain someone? Let's find out in the next chapter, "Encouragement From Authority"*

P.S.: I know it's all of a sudden and such, but I have been thinking of who the love interest of the story will be. It's a choice between Richard Grayson/Robin or Conner Kent/Superboy. Give your opinions and I'll choose in the next chapter.*

* * *

"Young lady! You'll explain to me why your room has a giant hole in the wall or else I'm taking away all your comic books; forever!" Aunt Melissa exclaimed in fury, currently dressed in her business suit for work, but stopped to find that her niece's wall was damaged, severely. Katherine gave a nervous cough, trying to figure out how exactly she was supposed to explain this.

"W-Well...you see Aunt Melissa, I was cleaning my room and, uh..." Katherine looked towards the hole in her room wall, "I accidentally tripped! Yeah, an books crashed against the wall, and that's why there's a giant hole there." Aunt Melissa looked at her niece in obvious disbelief; who in their right mind would ever believe that story?

"You and I will be having a _long_ talk when I get home," Aunt Melissa started as she sighed, "Now...just get ready for school." Aunt Melissa then walked out, with Kathrine standing in her room.

_"Great, school; just exactly what I want in the morning." _Katherine thought to herself as she began to clean up her room. She then quickly put on a simple white t-shirt with a red sweater vest, a pair of jean pants and her favorite pair of Superman converse shoes. She then quickly took her backpack in her hands, as well as her new necklace, and started to walk out of her room when she saw the hole in her wall that she had created from the night before. With a sigh, she turned on her music player and continued down the stairs when she saw Ross playing with her limited edition Justice League action figure collection as she was eating her breakfast. "Hey Ross, planning your next fanfiction idea?"

"You know it." She simply said, stuffing her mouth with a spoonful of cereal as she watched the news as well, chewing nosily. Katherine simply gave a small smile when her eyes turned to the T.V., hearing the news anchoress Cat Grant talking about the incident that had happened last night.

"And here with me live, you can see that this giant indentation in the street next to me could only be the work of a Super Human, who had caught the suspect that fled all the way from Gotham City late last night. Now if you turn here, I have Commissioner James Gordon from Gotham to give a statement on the matter." The woman then quickly turned to the Commissioner as she spurt out her question faster then Katherine could take a breath. "Commissioner sir, can you tell us anything about the scene that occurred at 12:23 P.M. Late last night?" Gordon coughed slightly, turning to the camera man and Cat Grant, putting one of his hands in his coat pocket.

"I met the young lady that apprehended the man, although we cannot confirm on who she really is or how she got here, we do know that the police owe the young woman a thanks for her good work. Unfortunately she could only give us her name before she quickly flew off. Now that it's over I can finally get some shuteye." Gordon explained, giving a small chuckle from his last sentence as he then gave a short wave goodbye towards the news crew as he walked of towards a police car to get back to Gotham City.

"And there you have folks. We'll come back with more coverage of the story after a short commercial message. This is Cat Grant from GBS News, live." Katherine could only stare at the screen of the T.V., breath hitched in her throat. In her mind she could only think of one thing...

_"The news talked about me!" _Katherine exclaimed in her head, her imagination running wildly with happiness and glee. Ross turned to look at Katherine, just standing still as she was simply staring agape at the T.V. screen. "Katherine? Kath what's up with you?" Katherine jumped, looking at Ross as she took a breath, laughing slightly. "U-Uh nothing, just an...interesting story is all! Wonder who that new super hero is anyways?" Katherine said, sounding a bit _too_ nervous. Ross just gave a confused look, but simple shrugged it off as nothing. "Not sure, but people are already talking about her; hey maybe even the Justice League will try to contact her." Katherine thought about Ross's suggestion, feeling pretty proud of herself so far. Being contacted by the Justice League?! That would be the most amazing, wonderful and coolest thing that could ever happen! But unfortunately, Katherine was pulled back into reality when she heard her Aunt leave for work. "Great, now I gotta get to school." Katherine muttered to herself, waving goodbye to Ross as she made her way out of the apartment building.

* * *

"You heard about that new hero Anarchy?" "Of course I did and man she's hot!" "What do you think she can do? She looked like an Angel." Where ever she went though the school, all Katherine could her was about her alter ego and how everyone was loving her; if only they all knew who Anarchy _really _was. Katherine held her books close to her as she took a small grip on her necklace, sighing. If everyone knew who she was, they could finally stop picking on her, and finally give her some respect that she deserved.

"I can't..." Katherine muttered to herself, stopping in her tracks as other students passed by her. She gave a dismissive glance to the side, ridding the idea of exposing herself; it was just too much of a risk, even if she had just started. As she began to take a few steps to get to her locker, she was suddenly pushed roughly into the lockers next to her, resulting in a loud crash as her books and papers were scattered across the tile floors of the hallway. "O-Ow..." Katherine said, holding her head with on hand and kept herself steady with the other. She heard laughter through the ringing in her ears as she looked up, seeing the group of jocks that always made fun and tormented her and others through out a daily basis.

"What's up nerd-ling," One of the jocks, Michael Krane, said, "You finish my science paper? It's due next period and I don't want another bogus grade because you got chicken on me." Katherine growled, glaring at the boy through her glasses; why did she even put up with this?! He was a no good jerk who bullied people to get money and grades! She gave a scoff in her head, as she took a grip of her necklace. She was ready to fight him, ready to prove what she could do! But she stopped, and thought to herself; was it worth the risk of giving away her identity? Just to show some jock some manners?

"Y-Yeah I have it..." Katherine trailed off, digging through her backpack as she took out the paper, giving it to Michael, not looking in his face as she did so. He smirked, taking the paper from her hands as he gave a smirk.

"Good, but you hold out on me and make me fail, you're gonna get it." Michael then gave one more push to Katherine as she hit the lockers, and slid to the ground. The jocks laughed and walked away with Katherine on the ground; no body looking at her, helping her up, nothing. Katherine gave a shaky breath as she began to pick up her papers and books, her eyes lowered in self pity. She just didn't feel like she could stand up for herself, not yet anyways, but soon she could; she just needed a little push.

The bell finally rung, signaling the end of the day for Katherine. She grabbed her books and bag and made her way out of the school. She took out her music player and put on _"cha cha SING"_ from her favorite Berryz Koubou album and began to listen to it, hoping that the upbeat song would take her troubles away. "Hope the day doesn't suck anymore then it already does." Katherine mumbled to herself as she turned a corner, entering her favorite cafe to get cake and sweets. She then sat down as she called her Aunt to tell her she may be home late, then ordered a piece of cake as she began to work on her homework.

* * *

It was late, and Katherine had to get home; you never could tell what could happen in the city at night. Katherine quickly payed for her bill as she made her way out and began to walk back to the apartment building when she heard a woman scream.

"Not again..." Katherine muttered to herself with a determined glare. She quickly ran into an alley as she took out her necklace, looking at it. "What am I supposed to do to use it?" Katherine said, panic in her voice; she had to figure it out fast or else the woman could be hurt, or worse. Katherine breathed lightly pulling the necklace close to her as she began to pray for some type of miracle; _any _miracle! "Come on, I need your help!" And then finally, the trinket began to glow as pure white ribbons began to flow out of the necklace. Katherine watched, her face agape as she the ribbons began to encircle and wrap around her, connecting and creating the garments from the necklace that she had worn back the night before. The glowing had stopped, and her clothes, as well as her hair, had changed. Katherine looked at herself and smiled, running out of the alleyway as she ran towards the voice of the woman in trouble. The yell had sounded like it was a few blocks ahead, so Katherine had to quickly hurry. She had the gold heels on her feet carry her as fast as she could, breathing heavily as she made it to the site, but no screams could be heard. Katherine feared the worst, swallowing thickly as she inched her way towards the entrance of the alleyway. However as she made it to the entrance, a man was suddenly thrown into the garbage cans near the entrance, the crash startling Katherine tremendously as she squeaked a bit. She suddenly got in a battle stance, in case the man had tried to get up, but her nerves suddenly cut off from her as she saw a person no, hero, make their way out of the alleyway, and next to Katherine/Anarchy; the one and only Wonder Woman. Katherine's eyes were wide from the sudden impact of who was in front of her, and she quickly stuttered as she tried to put words together. "U-Uh..." Katherine tried to make words in order to speak to the Leaguer but Wonder Woman gave her a smile, simply chuckling as she became silent from embarrassment.

"It's alright, I caught the man before he could do any harm to her." Katherine could only nod as she listened to Wonder Woman, not being able to speak for a few moments. "You must be Anarchy; I've been hearing a lot of good things about you from the others."

"Y-Yeah, that's me." Katherine said, blinking for a few moments as she looked at one of her favorite idols, grinning a bit. "Wait, from the others?" Wonder Woman nodded, smiling towards the nervous girl as she laughed a little.

"The others in the Justice League, they all believe that if you have more training, you could come to the Hall of Justice and meet with us, myself included." Katherine almost stopped breathing; meet...**_WITH THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?!_** "Who is your mentor?" Katherine stopped spazzing for a moment, taking a breath as she looked up at Wonder Woman.

"I...don't have one sir, m'am!" Katherine said, stuttering as she corrected herself quickly, "I'm still trying to figure out my powers actually, it may even take me a while..." Katherine said, dejected as she looked down. Wonder Woman gave a small smile as she knelt down and put a hand on Katherine's head in reassurance.

"It's alright young one, you just need to practice more and figure out your powers." Wonder Woman then thought for a moment, smiling as she stood up. "You'll need a mentor in order to lead you on the right path, so for the time being, I'll talk to the Justice League and see if I can find someone that matches your abilities, and have them train you." Katherine was silent, hearing every word that she had said with a hopeful look on her face. Katherine then grinned, nodding as she jumped slightly in anticipation. Wonder Woman smiled as she looked at the excited young hero, hands on her hips as she began to fly off. "Don't worry, someone will contact you tomorrow about your mentor." With that said, Wonder Woman flew off into the night sky, leaving Anarchy to dwell in her thoughts happily. Katherine blinked, suddenly realizing what had happened as she began to jump up and down in delight as she screamed quietly to herself.

"Oh my god! Wonder Woman just _**talked **_to me!" She exclaimed, grinning as she began to fly off towards the apartment building, imagining what would happen if she were to met the Justice League. "It's gonna be the coolest thing **ever**!"

* * *

Sunlight shined through Katherine's blinds of her windows as she stirred awake from the light in her eyes. "Katherine, get down here! Someone is here to see you!" Katherine heard her Aunt as she slowly got and stretched and got her clothes on. Since it was saturday, she never had to worry about getting up early but it was strange; who was here to see them? Katherine walked down the stairs as she looked to see her Aunt, Ross and Caroline sitting on the sofa in the living room with another woman. When Katherine was able to get a better look, she saw that the woman was fairly young, looking around early to mid-twenties with long black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Uh, hello." Katherine said, adjusting her glasses as she walked into the living room awkwardly. The black haired woman looked at Katherine with a smile, "Hello, My name is Diana Prince and I work with a program that takes girls to different colleges and businesses that help them get credits they need for college. I've come here because I saw your profile, and I saw that you have a fairly high I.Q. for someone your age." Katherine sat down next to her Aunt, listening to the woman, Diana.

"Really?" Katherine asked, looking at the woman with surprise and interest.

"Yes, and I would like to give a scholarship that could help you with your studies." Diana said, Aunt Melissa thinking for a moment.

"Would that mean she would still stay here?" Aunt Melissa asked, sounding almost worried as she looked at Diana. Diana gave a sigh, looking at Katherine's Aunt with a nervous look.

"With the scholarship in place, Katherine would have to come with me. With her I.Q., I think she would be most accurately placed in Happy Harbor, where there is a high school that has a better...learning environment, then the one she currently resides in." Katherine listened as she thought for a moment; why was this happening all of a sudden? Was this the contact that Wonder Woman said would come? Was this really happening? Yes, it was.

"I'd like to go." Katherine said, not even taking a second glance at her Aunt, who was surprised by her niece's choice.

"Katherine-" "Aunt Melissa, I feel like his is my chance to do something with my life; I promise I won't get in trouble; i'll stay in school, I promise." Aunt Melissa gave her niece a determined stare, and then sighed.

"Alright, you can go; just...be careful, ok?" Katherine nodded as she gave her Aunt a hug, standing to her feet.

"I'll get packing then." Katherine then quickly went up stairs and packed her belongings, wondering what the future was going to be like for her.

* * *

Katherine was now in the car with Diana Prince, sighing as she saw her friends and Aunt waving goodbye to her. She waved back with a small smile as she then turned, looking at Diana.

"So...how did you find out where I lived so fast?" Katherine asked, knowing it was Wonder Woman; she had come to the conclusion when she had seen the same silver bracelets that the hero wore under her jacket sleeves.

"The League knew, all they had to do was track you; now your going to be going to Happy Harbor, which is only a few hours away from here. As for your mentor, I will be keeping an eye on you and helping you with your powers." Katherine quickly turned to look at Wonder Woman, a surprised but happy look on her face.

"I'm happy that you could be my teacher." Wonder Woman glanced at the teenager with a smile, looking back at the rode as she thought for a moment.

"Katherine, once you are prepared and know the extent of your powers; I was wondering if you wanted to join a project." Katherine heard Wonder Woman, what exactly was the project in question? Wonder Woman then handed the girl a folder, filled with papers on said project.

"What is it?" Katherine asked, opening the file as she began to flip through the pages of the file, intrigued.

"The project is known as Young Justice. While the Justice League is handling bigger missions that reside on Earth and in other galaxies, we need a covert squad of heroes that are on Earth that can handle covert missions for stealth and getting info." Katherine blinked, it sounded like a huge operation; could she handle it?

"Do you think I can do it?" Katherine asked, looking at the file and then at her necklace. Wonder Woman gave a warm smile and nodded, looking at the road.

"Even though you don't know what powers you have, or know if you can handle it; I feel that you can do anything if you set your mind to it. And I know that I believe in you, Katherine." Katherine smiled as she closed the file, giving a soft grin as well as looking at Wonder Woman.

"Then I'll do it." The two then laughed a bit, heading towards Happy Harbor to get Katherine settled, and to figure out how the training will fair between the two.

* * *

***** And that's that! I hope you liked this chapter but in my opinion I seemed kind of sow; don't know why. Anyways PLEASE Review and Follow! Not many people have been review but have been following, and I wish more people would review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and happy on the inside! Not sure what the next chapter should be, either a chapter on first day of raining, or a time skip to the first episode of Young Justice!? Please review or message and tell me which I should do! First Day of Training or Time Skip to First Episode of Young Justice?*****


	4. Independence Day Part 1

***Hey guys! Been a little while since I've done a chapter but I had school and such. Today though I have a three day weekend so I'm going to try to get in a good chapter. There will be a time where I may be gone due to PS3 Demo for Resident Evil coming out in a few days so just letting you all know I may disappear! So to get things started I would just like t thanks all the people that have read and reviewed my story, as well as favorited and followed it as well! I don't want to put all the names down cause it would take too long but everyone on the review list and that have favorited and followed; THANK YOU! So let's get things started here for the next chapter in my story, "Independence Day Pt.1"***

* * *

**-Past-**

**-1****st**** POV-**

It's officially been five months since I was taken out of my home and mentored into training with Wonder Woman. At first I thought that what was happening was a dream that I was going to wake up from, but safe to say that it was best thing that ever happened to me in my entire life! But enough about that, I should at least explain what's been going on since that fateful day. First of all, I thought that Diana _(man that's so cool to say her real name!) _and I would be staying around my own town or in New York or someplace o get to know one another and to train and such. Sadly, we weren't going to any of those places but instead, she trusted me enough to take me to the most secret location she knows; her home, Themyscira. It was this giant invisible island in the middle of the ocean that had only women, which was actually a nice change to all the bullies at my old school. I meet Diana's sisters, who actually weren't related but call each other by the bond that they share as women, as well as Hyppolita, Diana's mother and queen of the Amazons that lived on the island. I was happy to report that they accepted me with open arms, and offered to let me stay there during my training, which I gladly accepted. They had many customs that I had to get used, such as no men, worshipping the greek Goddess Hera, who was the creator of their people, and their island, as well as figuring out that they had no electronics anywhere on the island. The amazons explained to me that they stay back in the Greek methods of time, such as Coliseum battles and using fire as the main source of light. When they first asked about my necklace that I had possessed now, I couldn't really tell them what it meant or how it has it's powers. I let them examine it, and in shock they told me that an engraving on the back was a sign of the Greek Gods and Goddesses that their women worshipped. Over the months, they had come to the conclusion that the necklace was made by Hephaestus, the Greek God of blacksmithing and crafts-work who had forged the necklace, and was then blessed with the strength of Hercules, beauty of Aphrodite, wisdom of Athena, speed of Hermes and the use of magic from the Goddesses Hecate. All of this was _pretty_ new to me and I couldn't really believe most of it, but the engravings in old Greek lettering was proof. What didn't make sense was how the amazons didn't know of this necklace from any tales or stories in the books they had read; so how did it come to be, and how did that old woman have it in the first place? Whatever the case, Hyppolita explained that for now as I use the necklace, I'm technically a Demi-goddesses for the time being. More months then went by, and the woman had taught me so much about their history, as well as a few math skills on the side. But the most fun I had was getting use and learning to control my powers from Wonder Woman, as well as learn combat skills from the other women of the island. It was all so much fun, laughing and learning of new things and of my strange powers; but unfortunately it had to all come to end eventually. On the last day of my final month of training, Hyppolita called me to her throne along with all the other Amazons, and told me that my training was finally over. After all the things that I had learned, as well as my powers and my abilities thanks to them, she proclaimed that I had become an official Amazon of Themyscira, and that I could come back any day that I wished. Hyppolita then presented me with a gift; my own lasso and a pair of gold bracelets to use in my days as a hero and true Amazon. I cried a few tears, and then gave Hyppolita a hug and waved goodbye to my sisters. I then ran down to the shore of the islands shore, seeing Wonder Woman in my sights.

* * *

**-Present-**

**-3****rd**** POV-**

"There you are Katherine, my jet is ready for use to depart to Washington D.C.; are you ready to see the Hall of Justice?" Diana asked, a smile on her face as she looked towards Katherine.

"I was born ready!" Katherine said back, a light smirk on her face. She was so excited to finally see what the Hall of Justice looked like from the inside, and not for tourists either; the places that only members of the League could get into. "I wanted to thank you again Diana. If you hadn't spoke to me that night five moths ago, I wouldn't be here today; I'm honored that you mentored me." Diana walked over to her protege and put a hand on her shoulder, a smile on her face as she nodded

"And I'm honored that I could have such an amazing student." Katherine smiled, grinning as she flew towards the invisible jet in a hurry, laughing happily.

"Come on then, let's get going! Today's the day!" The two then quickly boarded the jet, making their way towards Washington, and to the Hall of Justice where they would meet their friends, and teammates.

* * *

Wonder Woman's jet made it to the Hall, landing near the distance as she and Katherine, now transformed as Anarchy, made their way out. Anarchy hovered a few feet off the ground as she looked at the Hall of Justice, completely astounded.

"Wow..." Anarchy could only stare, at a loss for words as she stared at the humongous building that she would be entering in a few mere moments. She saw Wonder Woman make her way towards the entrance, but Anarchy could only plant her feet to the ground, immobilized. What if she made a fool out of herself?! She was going to be in the prescience of some of the **GREATEST** Leaguers of all time! She suddenly jumped slightly as she glanced to her left, seeing Wonder Woman next to her with a concerned expression.

"Anarchy? Is something the matter?" Anarchy could only look at her feet, nodding a little. She shuffled her feet a little, kicking at the ground lightly beneath her.

"I don't...I don't know if I can do this. I mean five moths ago I was just a normal girl getting bullied about someone's homework not being done, and now I'm here in Washington D.C. with you, about to go into the Hall of Justice. What if I don't live up to to the League's expectations or I make mistakes?" Katherine had been thinking about this for a long time, during her whole training sessions back on Themyscira and even during the plane ride there, and it had been nagging at her for he longest time. Wonder Woman took a breath, looking at her sidekick with a hopeful encouraging smile.

"Katherine, you are the most bright, hopeful and most amazing girl I've ever met. It's ok to make mistakes, they exist so you can learn and grow on them to become a better person. I know that doing something like this can feel tough and terrifying, but I know in my heart that you won't disappoint the League, or myself." Katherine looked up towards her mentor, smiling as she wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen.

"Thanks Diana, I won't let you down; I promise!" Wonder Woman nodded, nodding her head towards the Hall as she and Anarchy made their way towards the entrance of the Hall.

"It seems the others already made it inside; no matter, we're only a few seconds behind." Wonder Woman said with a smile, looking towards Anarchy as she smiled back at her mentor. The two walked into the Hall as Anarchy stared up, seeing the giant statues of the original seven members of the Justice League right in front of her.

"Yeah, no pressure." Katherine said in her mind as she and wonder Woman walked towards a metal door with a sign that said, "Authorized Personnel Only". Wonder Woman quickly typed in a code as the doors then opened in front of the two women. Wonder Woman then gestured her hand towards the door towards her protege.

"After you." Anarchy hesitantly nodded, taking a few cautious steps as she then made her way in, taking a deep breath as she saw that they were now in a small library. She turned around as she looked at all the books as she gave a sound of surprise, but stopped when she suddenly bumped into someone from behind. She quickly caught her footing as she turned around, apologizing quickly when she saw who she had bumped into; Speedy, the sidekick to Green Arrow.

"U-uh, sorry; I didn't mean to bump into you, I swear!" Anarchy exclaimed, a bit nervous as she took a few steps back in order to give the man some space. Speedy quickly looked up ad down at her, as if inspecting her as he gave a short nod.

"It's alright, you didn't mean to. Who are you anyway?" Anarchy jumped slightly, what was she supposed to say?!

"I-I...I-I'm-" "This is my protege and partner, Anarchy." Anarchy felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing it was Diana as she gave a short breath of relief. "Anarchy, this is Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick. Everyone else is here as well." Anarchy listened as she looked around the room, seeing Aquaman and Aqualad, Batman and Robin and The Flash and Kid Flash, along with Red Tornado and The Martian Manhunter.

"Uh, nice to meet you all." Anarchy said, a small smile on her face as she walked over to Kid Flash and Robin. "Uh, hi; I'm Anarchy." Katherine then let out a hand as she shook robin's hand, the boy smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Robin, and next to me is Kid Flash." Katherine's hand was then taken by Kid Flash, the boy smiling flirtatiously as looked at Anarchy with a smile.

"I can introduce myself; Kid Flash at your service, if you need anything, just call on me." Anarchy gave a confused look, blushing lightly from the attention she was getting and was certainly not used to. She then gave a smile and a nod, laughing a bit.

"I'll, remember that." Anarchy said when she heard Martian Manhunter speak about what exactly they sidekicks, including her, could do such as go to the kitchen, the gym and even look up books and records.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said to the group, as Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad took a seat as Anarchy and Speedy stood. Wonder Woman made her way towards the other heroes near another metal door, the sign that quickly read as, "Justice League Members Only".

"We'll be making a quick debrief on the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We won't be long." Batman said towards the sidekicks, as another small scanner checked and verified the Justice League members. However, before they members could head out, Anarchy and the others heard an exclamation of protest from Speedy.

"That's it?!" He exclaimed, sounding clearly unhappy. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Anarchy looked towards the ticked off archer, trying to figure out why he was so angry.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said calmly towards Speedy. "Oh really?" Speedy exclaimed in sarcasm, swiftly gesturing a hand towards a glass window that showed tourists taking pictures of the Leaguers and the sidekicks. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said calmly, walking towards his sidekick with a calm expression. Speedy glared, hands balled into fists, "What I need, **is respect**." Speedy turned to the sidekicks, including Anarchy as he glared more. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks; we deserve better then this!" Robin and Kid Flash looked towards each other, then at Aqualad then towards Anarchy with a blank look. "You're kidding, you're playing their game? Why? You think they play fair?" Anarchy could tell that Speedy was only getting more angry, but she didn't know what to do; could she do anything? "Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step One into becoming full fledged members of the League!" Kid Flash looked towards Robin once more before speaking quietly towards Speedy.

"Well sure, but I thought Step One was a tour of the HQ?" That's what Anarchy believed too, but was that not the case?

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ!" Anarchy gave a look of disbelief; that couldn't be true, no way. "I bet they never told you that it's a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite called The Watch Tower." Wonder Woman looked towards Green Arrow with a look of disbelief, along with Batman.

"You're not helping your cause her son, stand down or-" "Or what you'll send me to my room?!" Speedy exclaimed, cutting Aquaman off as he gave a hard glare. "And I'm **not** your son! I'm not even his..." Speedy said, turning to look at Green Arrow, "I though I was his partner, but not anymore." Speedy then took his hat, throwing it on the ground in anger as her turned to storm out. He turned to look at Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad with a glare as he stormed out, "Guess they're right about you three, you're not ready." Anarchy was simply watching in disbelief as she saw Green Arrow's sidekick, Speedy, basically quitting in front of her and members of the League. She took a breath, her hands in fists as she side stepped to quickly get into the teenager's way. Speedy glared at Anarchy, "What, you got something to say to me too?" Anarchy held her round, looking at Speedy with a small glare.

"You shouldn't be quitting, it's not right to you or the others." She said, a sound determined and nervous at the same time. She heard Speedy scoff, looking straight down at her.

"Let me guess, you're new aren't you? Well here's a little tip, quit while you're ahead." With that, Speedy roughly pushed past her, hitting her shoulder to get out of her way as he then stormed out, leaving the room in silence. An alarm suddenly sounded off, as the library screen came on to show Superman, the Man of Steel.

"Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus; there's a fire." Anarchy could see the other Leaguers talking about the fire, when another transmission came on, showing Zatara.

"Zatara o Justice League, the Sorcerer Waton is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response!" With a few buttons pushes and small choices of words, the mission was decided by the Leaguers. Anarchy saw Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad walk towards the Leaguers as Anarchy soon followed behind.

"Stay put." Batman said calmly to the four, Anarchy not liking the order. "Why?" Robin exclaimed, not happy and clearly wanting to help.

"This is a League mission." "You're not trained-" "Since when?!" Kid Flash exclaimed, cutting off Flash with annoyance. "I meant you're not trained to work on this team." Flash explained, meaning as with the Justice League. "There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman said, Batman walking forward.

"But for now, **stay put.**" With that in hand, the three made their way into the Zeta Tube with Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Red Tornado close behind. Anarchy gave a low growl, not happy with how the group was being treated. Weren't ready?

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like..like sidekicks?" Kid Flash said, not in a good mood either about the whole situation.

"My mentor, my kind, I thought he trusted me." Kid Flash quickly turned to Aqualad, disbelief written on his face, as well as slight annoyance and anger.

"Trusted you? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ, in space!" Kid Flash exclaimed, holding his hands up in the air for emphasis. Anarchy walked towards the group slowly, taking a small breath as she tried to gather her thoughts as well.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked, as Robin looked towards them. "I've got a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" The group looked at a loss as Anarchy decided to speak, softly, but speak.

"What is Project Cadmus anyways?" She asked, looking towards the boys with a confused look. The three turned to her, not knowing when Robin spoke.

"Don't know, but I can find out." Robin said, a smirk on his face with a mischievous glint as he walked over to the main computer and quickly started to reroute it to give the group the info that they needed. Anarchy could see the Boy Wonder hacking through the computer as if it was nothing, the sidekicks surprised.

"Access denied." A computerized voice said, with Robin quickly retorting with, "Wanna bet?"

"Woah, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked, sounding slightly freaked out by his friend's antics.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin simply said, finally getting to the files on the Project Cadmus building. "Ok, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C., that's all there is. But I'm sure if batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do; it would be poetic justice." Aqualad said, a smile starting to form on his lips.

"Hey, they're all about justice!" Robin exclaimed, grinning as he laughed. Aqualad then sighed, turning to the Boy Wonder.

"But they said stay put." "For the blotting out the sun mission; not this!" Kid Flash then looked over with a grin. "Are you going to Cadmus? Cause if you're going I'm going!" The two best friends then both nodded as they both looked towards Anarchy, something that she wouldn't had expected. "What about you Miss Anarchy? Wanna join us in a perilous mission to found some answers and get some respect?" Kid Flash exclaimed towards the girl. Anarchy looked down for a few moments, thinking to herself. She felt she was ready to be a leaguer, but after what had just happened, she felt that she had to do this.

"Yeah, I'll join you. I need to show Wonder Woman that I'm capable of being my own hero and at least be trusted with a simple secret like the Watch Tower." She then walked over as she smiled towards the two boys, as she then turned to Aqualad. "Are you going to come with us too?" Aqualad looked at the three, giving a serious stare.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" He asked, Robin smirking. "We didn't come for a play date!" The Boy Wonder exclaimed, seriousness in his voice he saw Aqualad smirk as well, signaling the start of their new team. Anarchy then walked over to Aqualad, grinning towards him. "Well, it's nice to meet you Aqualad." Aqualad nodded, smiling as he shook Anarchy's hand. "Likewise. Now, let's get to Cadmus."

* * *

The four had made it the Cadmus building, seeing that it was on fire was one of their main goals, as well as getting an civilians out of the building. Anarchy made her way to see that Kid Flash had gone ahead and rescued the two scientists, but was now stuck on hanging onto the ledge of a window.

"So smooth." Robin said, laughing as Aqualad and Anarchy looked at the building. "we''l need some type of plan in order to get in. if we don't it could end badly like what happened to Kid Flash." Anarchy said, turning to look at Aqualad.

"I agree, we need a plan. We-" Aqualad was cut off however due to turning to Robin, but the Boy Wonder was no where to be found. "Robin?" Anarchy looked around as well, but could see now trace of the younger boy, anywhere.

"Robin? Where'd you go we need to think this through." Anarchy said, suddenly hearing laughter as she and Aqualad both saw the Boy Wonder grapple onto the fire truck and towards the window as he helped Kid Flash up and into the building. Aqualad quickly ran over to help the scientists who were trapped as Anarchy quickly flew near the building. She flew close to the flames as she wiped her brow from the extreme heat. With precision and concentration, she began to blow ice cold breath onto the smaller flames, making them turn into icicles as she flew in to save a scientist who was trapped within the rubble. Anarchy quickly grabbed her and flew out, setting the woman down as she then flew off into the building where Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad were.

"You know you could have helped." Anarchy said towards Robin with a hint of annoyance. She saw that Aqualad felt the same way, though it was too late for apologies. Aqualad walked down a hallway but stopped, seeing someone, or something, go through the elevator and down. "There's someone in the elevators." He said, the others quickly rushing to see what was wrong.

"Elevators should be locked down though." Kid Flash said, confused and suspicious. Robin looked towards the elevator and began to scan.

"This is wrong; I knew it. This is a high maintenance express elevator, it shouldn't be on a two story building." Anarchy looked at the elevator, pushing the button.

"Well there's only one way to find out what it's doing here." Anarchy said, cracking her knuckles as she then put her hands in between the elevator doors. With enough concentration, she ripped the two elevator doors clean off, the sound of metal tearing loudly as she threw the disgruntled metal off towards the other side of the room. Anarchy then slowly looked down the the elevator shaft to see a long dark tunnel of floors, longer then the two story building claimed to be. "Guess it's now or never."

* * *

***Well I hoped you liked Independence Day Part 1! I will be making more chapters soon but I don't know when I will because of school and stuff. Please read and review so I can be happy and write more!***


	5. Independence Day Part 2

***Well here's the next chapter! Nothing really to say here due to having made my chapter just yesterday. 'm sorry to ask everyone that reads my stories, but could you PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY? I just get a lot of people that favorite and follow the story, but not review and it makes me sad. Please review! So anyways, here's the next chapter, Independence Day Part 2!***

* * *

**-10 Minutes Before-**

**-1st POV-**

Man why didn't anyone tell me that once I got into the hero business that it could be so difficult?! So far we had gone down this ridiculously long elevator shaft to a whole different level of floors, saw weird monster weapons that were all around the whole facility known as genomorphs, which had powers like super strength and telepathy! We even had to fight against the genomorphs and one of the Justice League's heros, Guardian! It was all strange and I had no clue why or what was happening but all I knew was that we all had to get out fast.

* * *

**-Present-**

**-3rd POV-**

Anarchy quickly flew off towards where Robin was, seeing him trying to hack a door to open as fast as his hands could type. Aqualad and Kid Flash soon made their way as well, seeing that a group of Genomorphs were headed straight in their direction.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash exclaimed, annoyed with his teammate that had left them behind during the fight with Guardian.

"Weren't you right behind me?" He asked quickly, seeing the door to the elevator open as the two boys ran in. Anarchy quickly flew towards Aqualad as he was being trailed quickly by the Genomorphs, rushing him to get towards the door.

"Hurry and get in! I'll give us some cover!" Anarchy exclaimed as she saw Aqualad dive into the elevator with rushed precision. Anarchy then quickly looked towards the Genomorphs coming straight towards her as she charged up enough power. With enough time left she then quickly released the charge, resulting in white beams of white lighted energy to come straight towards the monsters and knocking them back, giving Anarchy enough time to quickly fly into the elevator. The doors then closed, leaving the group in short silence.

"Nice work." Robin said, smirking as Anarchy gave a small smile with a nod; at least she knew she was doing good so far. Aqualad then quickly looked to see that the elevator numbers were increasing, signaling that they were going farther below.

"We're going down?" He asked, sounding concerned for their well being after what they had all went through.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash exclaimed, up to further prove his point. Robin gave a blank stare towards his two teammates.

"Hello, Project Kr is down in Sub-Level 52." He said, sounding interested but still in all seriousness. "Anarchy, back me up, you know that whatever is down here; it's probably dangerous and needs to be stopped." Kid Flash and Aqualad both looked at Anarchy, the girl giving an uncertain expression.

"I'm with Robin, we need to find out what Cadmus is hiding, and fast." She saw Aqualad give a sigh, herself taking a breath as well.

"This is out of control," He then turned towards the three next to him, "Perhaps...Perhaps we should contact the League." Kid Flash and Robin looked down, both thinking that it was necessary, but just like Anarchy and Aqualad as well, they all didn't want to look like failures; they all wanted to prove themselves. A sound was suddenly heard, signaling that the elevator had made it's way to the 52nd floor of the facility. The doors quickly opened to show however that the walls were made of some type of spongey red like material, not any plaster or metal like in the previous floors. Robin quickly looked and began to run out of the elevator with Kid Flash looking towards Aqualad.

"Well, we are already here." With that, Kid Flash ran out as well, leaving Aqualad and Anarchy left in the elevator. Anarchy slowly flew her way out, looking towards Aqualad.

"Come on, we gotta make sure they don't get into trouble." Aqualad then gave a exhausted sigh, following her as the two made their way to their teammates.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked, the four now looking between two different yet similar looking pathways ahead of them.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2." Robin said in a sarcastic fashion, when suddenly a voice yelled towards them.

"Halt!" The four heros turned to see the very same Genomorph man from the elevator in the beginning of the building, suddenly using telekinetic powers to throw a pair of explosive barrels towards the group. Anarchy quickly threw up her newly trained up shield, blocking the assault as the barrels exploded against the shield, causing smoke to cover the group. Robin then quickly threw a batarang towards the genomorph, but he simply used his powers to stop and throw more barrels at the group relentlessly.

"Let's go, now!" Anarchy exclaimed, as the group made their way down the hall to the right, avoiding more barrels that were being thrown at them as they ventured farther and farther into the catacombs of the building. Anarchy flew ahead of the group when she saw another metal door, but more heavily armored then the rest. As she saw a scientist walking out, she quickly avoided the woman as she flew towards the fast closing door. With her strength, Anarchy quickly pushed the doors back open, but struggling to do so as she looked back towards the oncoming Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad.

"Hurry and get in! Don't know how long I can hold this door!" Anarchy strained, struggling but making sure that all of her teammates got in before quickly flying in, the door now slamming shut behind them. Robin then quickly did some hacking, the door now locked and sealed.

"I disabled the door, we're safe." With that, Anarchy fell to her knees, taking a huge breath of relief as she sighed. Aqualad quickly helped Anarchy up, holding her with one of her arms over his shoulder for support.

"But we're trapped." Aqualad said, looking towards the Boy Wonder.

"Aqualad's right Robin. Even if you locked the door, you know we can't just stay in here forever. We're sitting ducks here now." Anarchy said, thanking Aqualad as she stood on her feet, feeling a bit better after her small rest.

"Uh guys, I think you'll want to see this." Kid Flash said, pushing a few buttons on the console in front of him as the three made their way towards the friend. The lights suddenly turned on as the four teenager's eyes widened in disbelief and shock to see a pod in front of them.

Inside the pod however, was a young teenage boy with black hair and wore a white bionic suit with the giant red letter "S".

* * *

The four continued to stare as Kid Flash took steps towards the pod, looking at the symbols on the glass container.

"Big "K" little "r", the atomic symbol for Krypton!" Kid Flash then turned to the three, concern in his eyes. "Clone?" As Aqualad told Robin to hack and to figure out information on the discovery, Anarchy took a few steps towards the container, touching the glass softly as she looked up at the boy that was in the pod.

"He looks a lot like Superman; maybe he really is a clone." Anarchy said, looking at Kid Flash with a determined look.

"Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force grown in...16 weeks?!" Robin exclaimed, shocked and astounded by how fast the clone was created. "And created from the DNA of Superman!" Anarchy could hear the boys talking, how this clone, Superboy, was made only in 16 weeks, and had a solar suit that could absorb solar radiation every single hour of every single day.

"And these...creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing towards the genomorphs on top of Superboy's pod. Anarchy looked towards them as she saw the monsters glow red. With her new gift acquired from her training with Wonder Woman, she slowly touched the temples of her head and began to concentrate as she carefully began to telepathically find out what the Genomorphs were doing to him.

"They're like his teachers." Anarchy said, the three boys turning to look towards the female companion. Anarchy turned towards them, explanation in hand. "I have the power to use telepathy for mind reading and moving objects; I'm still a bit weak with it but I can still get the basics of some things. These Genomorph Gnomes are using telepathy to feed him information and give him an education."

"And we can guess what else. Their making a slave out of...well, Superman's son." Anarchy looked down for a few moments as she looked back at the pod, touching the glass once more as she gave a soft expression towards the sleeping clone; what was happening, it was inhumane.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said, having himself plus the others use their communicators to call the Leaguers to know what was going on.

"Signal's jammed." Robin said, as Anarchy concentrated to use her telepathy to try to contact Wonder Woman. She sighed, turning to the others.

"My telepathy isn't strong enough to contact a person through their mind; so as of now, we're alone." Kid Flash made a comment about being to deep, literally in the dark trenches of the building as she Anarchy gave a shaky breath. Her first mission and so much had already been going on, finding monsters, a fake front for a science lab, a clone from Superman's DNA; what had she gotten herself into exactly? Anarchy took once last look towards Superboy, looking towards the group. "We have to let him free, what they're doing to him; it's wrong." Robin as well gave out his opinion on how he should be freed as well, Aqualad nodding.

"Set him free, do it." Robin quickly nodded as he began to hack the system to the pod, Anarchy standing back over to the group nervously. The pod suddenly opened as steam wafted out, the G-nomes giving one final order as Superboy's hands moved. Anarchy looked towards the boy with shock and slight terror as his eyes suddenly opened. With quick speed and agility, Superboy pounced onto Aqualad, knocking him down to the ground as he began to punch Aqualad harshly. Robin and Kid Flash quickly ran at Superboy as they tried to pull Superboy off of their friend, with Anarchy helping Aqualad. Kid Flash however was punched square in the jaw, flying as he crashed into a glass container, knocked unconscious. Robin thrusted a smoke bomb in Superboy's mouth, causing the clone to cough and back away as both Aqualad and Anarchy quickly kicked Superboy in the chest, causing the clone to be pushed back and crash into the control panels. Anarchy helped Aqualad to his feet, when she heard Robin being thrown to the ground harshly and being crushed by Superboy. Aqualad quickly rushed towards the clone however, despite Anarchy's protests as he used his weapons to create a mallet out of pure water and energy, hitting the clone back into his pod, smashing it into bits. Anarchy quickly flew over to Robin, seeing if the young boy was hurt.

"Robin, Robin wake up!" She exclaimed, seeing the younger boy look at her before her slipped into unconsciousness as well. Anarchy looked up suddenly with slight fear in her eyes as she saw Superboy heading towards her direction. She suddenly felt a hand pull her back as she was now behind Aqualad, who was now protecting her from harm's way.

"We are trying to help you!" Aqualad exclaimed, Anarchy getting ready in case Superboy tried to attack them again. Superboy simply stared at Aqualad as he swiftly ran towards them full of rage. Aqualad quickly pushed Anarchy out of the way as he fought off Superboy as best as he could, but in the end Superboy had hit Aqualad into the roof several times, causing the older male to fall into unconsciousness as well. Anarchy stared as Aqualad was now down which only meant one thing; **she was next**. Anarchy looked towards her as she suddenly Superboy only a few mere inches away from her, fist up ready to strike her.

_"Gotta act fast!" _Katherine exclaimed in her head as she quickly grabbed his oncoming fist, her feet digging into the ground beneath her from the sheer force of his power. He simply yelled an enraged scream as he threw his other fist toward the girl, but Anarchy quickly grabbed his other fist, the two now struggling against each other at equal power of strength. Anarchy growled, trying to keep up with Superboy's fast reflexes as she glared her dark brown eyes back into his blue ones. "Why are you fighting us?! We freed you from you pod, you shouldn't be fighting us!" Superboy merely growled in rage as her pushed harder against her, Anarchy yelling in pain from Superboy now starting to crush her hands as she fell onto one of her knees. She was losing fast, she needed to figure out a way to slow him down. A thought suddenly came to her as Anarchy concentrated as she glared at Superboy. "If you're a clone of Superman, then you should have the same weaknesses as him!" With that sentence uttered out, Anarchy charged up and sent a stream of lightning coursing through her veins into Superboys; she had heard that Superman had a weakness to magic, so maybe it could work. Unfortunately, Superboy was merely phased by the attack as he grabbed onto Anarchy's wrists and threw her over his shoulder and crashing harshly into the ground beneath him, causing a crater to form as Anarchy yelled in pain from the impact. She groaned as she saw Superboy throw a fist down towards her, quickly acting as she threw up a energy shield. She began to breath heavily as Superboy kept throwing punches against her shield, Anarchy seeing that it was starting crack and break. Before it could shatter, she quickly rolled out of the way as she staggered to get to her feet. She stumbled a bit, and turned to see where Superboy was. However when she had turned, Superboy was right in front of her as he crashed into her, causing her to crash into the wall roughly, finally having her fall into darkness along with her other friends.

* * *

_"Time runs short." _Anarchy could hear a voice, but could not figure out who it was coming from. _"W-What? Who's talking to me?"_ She asked weakly within her mind, trying to figure out the source of the voice. _"You must awaken now!" _Before Anarchy could find out the voice and who it was, her eyes suddenly opened to find herself in a containment pod with her wrists chained above her. She looked around the dark room however, to find that none of her friends could be seen, nor Superboy. "Where am I?" She asked herself, suddenly groaning as she felt the impact of Superboy's strength take a tole on her as her head was throbbing.

_"You are in a cloning room, where they will take your blood to use for a clone copy of yourself for their own gain."_ Anarchy gasped as she looked around, but saw no one but her in the room. "Who's talking to me?! Where are you?!"

_"Calm down child. I'm talking to you telepathically so no one may hear of our discussion. Now listen carefully, I am going to help you find your friends, as well as help with your telekinetic abilities." _Anarchy suddenly felt something in her head click, the cogs in her mind now turning as she felt almost, different. _"Now, talk to me using your telekinesis." _Anarchy hesitantly obeyed, not really sure if she could trust who was talking to her, but she had no choice.

"What? _I-I can use me telekinesis to talk to people through their minds now?" _Katherine thought, amazed on how she had learned so fast.

_"Yes you can, and now I will help you find your friends, but you must promise that you will help get our brother out of this wretched place." _The voice said, as Anarchy nodded. _"Break through your shackles and run down two hallways and turn to your right. There you will fid your friends, as well as Superboy; he is the one you must help escape this place." _

_ "But, he works for Cadmus! He fought us and didn't even give it a second thought!" _Katherine exclaimed in her mind, arguing with the voice that was communicating with her.

_ "Your friends are helping him understand the meaning of good and evil, but he still needs motivation. When you find him, try to encourage him to join your side and help aspire to be who he wants to be, rather then be exactly like Superman." _Anarchy had no other choice but to follow the voice's instructions. She quickly broke through the shackles that bound her wrists as if it was nothing, as she flew down the hallway and through the right until she suddenly stopped to see Superboy in front of her, with a G-nome on his shoulder. She quickly planted her feet on the ground as she made her way towards the clone slowly.

"...Superboy?" He looked up at her, his expression blank but she could tell that there was still emotion as she continued to speak. "I know that you've been here all of your life and that you feel this is your home, but there's more to this." Superboy looked towards her, then glaring towards Anarchy with a growl.

"How do I know that you won't betray me?" Anarchy looked towards the clone, seeing that the G-nome on his shoulder was glowing red, giving him no will to speak on his own, or give his own decisions. Anarchy quickly aimed as she shot the G-nome off of Superboy's shoulder, knocking it unconscious as Superboy regained control of his own will. "W-What happened?" He asked, holding his head as Anarchy slowly walked towards him.

"A G-nome was controlling what you thought, so I got rid of it." She carefully looked at the boy as she looked towards him with a gentle expression. " You are your own person, and you have your own decisions that you can make. Do you really want to be like Superman?" Superboy looked at the girl carefully, nodding as he gave her a determined look. "Then in this situation, what would Superman do?" Superboy looked down at the girl before him, glaring as her clenched his fists tightly together. He took a sharp breath, giving off a determined look as he looked at Anarchy.

"Come on, let's go save them." Anarchy gave a small smile as she flew with Superboy, hoping to get to her friends in time. The two made their way to the locked door as Superboy began to break the metal door off it's hinges, seeing the group along with the scientists that were conducting the experiments. Anarchy quickly flew in, seeing her teammates trapped in the pods but now broken, due to Superboy's strength against the door.

"She's escaped! Project Kr, why aren't you-" But the Dr. Desmond was cut off when he as well as Guardian and the G-nomes were pushed back by Superboy's strength, causing them all to be knocked unconscious from the blow. Anarchy flew over to Superboy, looking at him as she looked towards the group.

"So are you here to fry us or free us?" Kid Flash asked, still uncertain about the clone. Superboy squinted towards the sidekick as he gave a short laugh.

"It seems I don't have heat vision so the only option is to help I guess." Anarchy gave a smile as she helped Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad out of their pods quickly before turning towards the boy.

"You did good." She said, giving a smile towards the clone as he looked back at her; maybe he didn't know what a compliment was exactly? The group then ran out of the room, but not before Robin quickly destroyed the blood samples that they took of the sidekicks before running back into the hallways.

"We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make it to the elevator-" Unfortunately, Aqualad was cut off when giant Genomorphs blocked the groups path.

"Now what?" Anarchy asked, taking a few steps back along with the group. With everyone's consent they all began to run into the path of the the Genomorphs, ducking out of their way in order to get passed them; however Anarchy believed that just plowing through them would be the better approach. Before she could do it however, Superboy had beaten her to it, at least giving her a path to fly over to the group before seeing that Superboy was still fighting them off, however causing the caves above them to crumble and shake.

"Superboy, the goal is to escape, not bury ourselves!" Aqualad exclaimed towards the clone, however Superboy had an anger problem.

"You want escape?!" He exclaimed in rage as he quickly picked up a giant Genomorph as if it was nothing as he threw it back at two more, knocking them down as they al finally made it towards the elevator. Robin quickly used his grapple line to zip line his way up as Anarchy began to fly up as well. She looked down to see that Superboy was beginning to fly up as well with Aqualad in hand, but saw that he was now descending, and fast. Anarchy quickly flew down as fast as she could as she quickly grabbed onto Superboy's hand, stopping the two from falling any farther down. "Superman can fly; why can't I fly?"

"Don't know, but it looks like you can still leap at tall buildings from a ingle bound; still cool." Kid Flash said, complementing Superboy although fast. Superboy then glanced towards Anarchy, a somewhat nervous tone on his face.

"Thank you." Anarchy had heard what he had said, shocked but grateful as she nodded.

"You're welcome, and don't worry; we'll help you figure out your powers and find a way to help with training." Anarchy then suddenly heard Robin exclaim that they would have to leave here, and fast. Anarchy then quickly blasted through the elevator shafts doors as the group headed towards the exit, however when Superboy had given them the directions, they had made it to a dead end. With enough help from Robin and a bit of hacking however, they were able to get away safely through the air ducts above them. The group found the stairs to the upper levels, as they avoided the Genomorphs everywhere they went, however it was beginning to prove too much.

"More of them behind us!" Robin exclaimed, with Superboy quickly bashing the stairs behind them to crash and break, leaving them with a bit of extra time. Anarchy flew through the hallways but suddenly saw that a hallway was about to be closed off by a metal gate as she stopped, however for Kid Flash he didn't stop fast enough and crashed straight into the door.

"No way out now." Anarchy said, looking at the gate as she saw that hacking the door was useless.

"Come on, this way!" Robin exclaimed, having the others follow him down a hallway but were cut off, by a large group of Genomorphs, as well as Guardian. Everyone got ready to attack, but the mass of the Genomorphs used their telekinesis on the sidekicks causing all of them to fall unconscious.

"In the sake of all Genomorphs, perhaps Superboy should be able to make up his own mind." Superboy suddenly awoke as he looked towards the human Genomorph. "It was you who guided me and my friends. But why?" Superboy asked through telekinesis.

"Because you our are savior, the genomorph hero who'll blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way towards freedom." The genomorph who had held Guardian under his control jumped off his shoulder, letting the hero come to his senses as Anarchy, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad came to as well. Anarchy looked towards the side to see the human looking Genomorph, hearing his thoughts.

"You're the one that helped me escape!" She said, surprised that a Genomorph had helped her, despite how they controlled people.

"All of you, get going; I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian suddenly exclaimed, but a scoff was heard.

"I don't think so." Everyone turned, suddenly seeing Dr. Desmond in their presence as he held a vile of blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." With this statement, he drank the foul liquid as his body began to suddenly swell and change dramatically. His skin had ripped off from most off his body as he grew into a large ferocious beast with super strength.

**It's time for this battle to come to a close.**

* * *

***And there's the chapter end, I hope you liked it! Please please review! I would like more reviews and I hope you favorite and follow my story as well! I probably may start the next chapter tomorrow but not finish it for a bit cause I have school and such but please send me any PMs if you have questions or concerns about the story! Bye!***


	6. A Promise Worth Keeping

***Wow, I have not updated in a WHILE! I've been busy with school, like many of you have been, but since I'm off Monday for Veteran's Day; I decided why not update this this already?! So, in this chapter, Katherine/Anarchy will be fighting with the other sidekicks and the newly converted Superboy to defeat the Block Buster infused scientist, Desmond. What will happen in this exciting chapter? Will Katherine be able to fight off the monster? Will her powers go haywire? Will the group survive the ordeal?! Stay tuned and start reading for the next exciting chapter of The Angel Unknown To Heaven, "A Promise Worth Keeping"!***

* * *

A shattered pair of glasses were across the floor, broken by the force from Desmond's permanent transformation. He was now a huge, muscular behemoth with raging strength and determination plastered on his rough jagged face. Anarchy took in a breath, her gold eyes startled and wide in shock by what she had witnessed.

"W-What is that?!" She whispered to the group; though she knew the answer already; it was Desmond, the scientist that was trying to capture, but now, kill them.

"It is, or rather what is left of Desmond," Aqualad stated quietly back towards Anarchy, his body still, "We need to be cautious." Before Anarchy could answer her teammate, Guardian quickly told everyone to stay back as he ran at Desmond. Desmond merely gave a rough low chuckle as he swatted at the running hero, making Guardian crash and fall unconscious to the ground. Anarchy was about to make her way towards Guardian to see if he was alright, but a hand stopped her from getting too close. She looked up to see that Robin had stopped her, most likely due to the fact that she could have been easily taken down by Desmond if she would have ran over. She growled lowly; what were they supposed to do? Her mind was made up since she saw Superboy ran madly at Desmond, sending few good punches his way before he was punched into the ground by Desmond. Superboy only gt back up and fought against the monster more until Superboy was slammed into a nearby wall. He fell to the ground but got back on his feet. Anarchy couldn't take it anymore and quickly flew at Desmond and gave him a hard punch to the jaw, successful in hitting her target, yet having no effect. Before she could fly back a few feet, she was grabbed by Desmond, his whole hand being able to wrap around her torso as he threw her harshly above them, into the ceiling and past many other floors into the lobby of the CADMUS building.

"Ugh..." Anarchy groaned, holding her head as she looked to see that Desmond had gone to the floor above as well, fighting Superboy. She quickly shook her head as she saw that Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin were next to her in case for protection against the tyrant. She quickly side-stepped however when Superboy was thrown into Aqualad. She and the others ran over as she put one of Superboy's arms around her shoulder in order to lift him to his feet; the whole group staring towards Desmond. Desmond then gave a loud roar as he ran at the team, ready for the kill. The group quickly acted, with Kid Flash using his speed to slide under Desmond in order to distract him. When Desmond turned back however, Anarchy quickly used her beams in oder to stun and blind Desmond long enough for the next attack. When he opened his eyes, both Superboy and Aqualad quickly jumped in and gave Desmond a hard punch to the face, while Kid Flash kneeled in order to have Desmond fall to the ground.

"Learned that one in kindergarden." Kid Flash said in his witty banter voice as Robin quickly threw two batarangs at Desmond, but he quickly blocked them with his bulking arm. Superboy then ran at Desmond in order to get the jump on him, but it only resulted in Superboy getting captured as he was repeatedly hit against a rock pillar by Desmond's punches. As Desmond held his arm back for another strike however, a string of manipulated water was used in oder to stop him as Aqualad quickly kneed him in the jaw and proceeded to construct a water mallet in order to hit Desmond and to let Superboy go. Desmond quickly caught the weapon and threw Aqualad into the ground, creating a small crater as he then threw Superboy a few feet away, smashing and breaking another pillar as the rubble landed on him. Anarchy quickly saw this and flew at Desmond, a determined glare on her face as she threw punch after punch at Desmond in order to bring him down. When she came back for another strike though, her quickly caught her hand and threw her to the ground. She was momentarily stunned from the impact as she then yelled in pain, being crushed by Desmond's large foot for a few times until Kid Flash ran over to help. Desmond quickly saw this however and grabbed Kid Flash by his arm and threw him against the recovered Aqualad, resulting in the two crashing against another of the pillars. Anarchy groaned, her face showing a sign of pain as she tried to slowly get up and get out of the path of danger, but Desmond quickly grabbed her by the torso once more and lifted her as he then slowly started to squeeze the life out of her, chuckling darkly as he gave her a wicked smirk.

"C-Can't breathe..." Anarchy strained, her voice becoming weaker and weaker from the assault on her body. She tried reaching to pry his hands off of her, but she was too weak from the lack of oxygen in her system. Her vision then started to become normal again as she felt that the grip on her body had weakened slightly. She looked down to see that Desmond was being fought off by Aqualad and Superboy, as the latter grabbed a hold on Desmond's head in order to blind his vision. Desmond wailed in anger as he threw Anarchy into the ground a few feet away as he then gave a swift kick against Aqualad that made him fly a few feet into the wall. Superboy was then grabbed by Desmond as he was thrown near Anarchy, growling in anger by the lack of dead heroes. Anarchy was slowly taking a breath, trying to regain some of the lost oxygen that was absent from her system when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked next to her to see Superboy with a concerned look on his face, his eyes only confirming her suspicions.

"You ok?" He asked, looking towards his female companion as she gave a short nod.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine; thanks." She replied back, giving a small smile towards him. He gave a soft look and a small smile back when the two heard Robin call them and Aqualad, with Kid Flash distracting Desmond.

"This one, this one, and that one over there; go!" Robin exclaimed after showing the three the plan. Anarchy quickly moved as she flew over to a intact pillar, yelling in determination as she began to crush and break the concrete in front of her. Aqualad and Superboy did the same, as Kid Flash kept distracting Desmond for as long as he could. Then when the time was right, Robin drew and "X" as Aqualad poured water in the area, with Kid Flash skidding near in order to spread the liquid. Desmond quickly saw the three as he ran towards them, hoping to finally rid of them, until Superboy appeared and knocked Desmond to the ground, making him fall on his back, stunned. Anarchy and Aqualad then moved into position as the two nodded towards each other. Then with precision, they both used their electricity powers to conduct with the water, giving Desmond a shock to the system.

"This better work..." Anarchy said to herself, the bright electricity making her face and the area around them glow.

"Move!" Robin exclaimed, making Anarchy and the others quickly move towards an area of safe distance as the batarangs that Robin planted on the rest of the pillars exploded. Debree began to fall around them as chunks of rock and concrete fell onto Desmond, as the group kept running. Anarchy was fast paced, but was running out of breath as she was suddenly pushed to the ground, the debree falling onto them as the entire building collapsed.

Dust and pieces of dirt flew in the air as the CADMUS building was in rubble and debree. Not a sound was made until a giant stone was flipped over, revealing Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. Heavy breathing was heard from them as Aqualad gave a grin.

"We...did it." He strained, still taking n breath after breath.

"Was there...ever any doubt?" Robin said back, smirking as he and Kid Flash gave a high five, which resulted in a loud crack of the teens arms, and groaning afterwords. The air was of a happy tone until Aqualad looked around, and saw no Anarchy in sight.

"Where is Anarchy?" He asked, resulting in the others looking around, but seeing no trace of her. Superboy quickly used his heat sensing vision to look, seeing a bit off to the left of him was another body; Anarchys. He quickly kneeled as he began to dig for her, the others following until they got to her, though her eyes were closed, not moving.

"Anarchy, hey wake up!" Robin exclaimed, looking towards their partner in worry. Superboy pulled her out of the rubble as he held her softly in his arms, looking down towards her.

"I hear her heartbeat; she's still alive." He said, a relived sigh coming from the others as the suddenly saw her stir slightly. Her eyes moved slightly until the began to open, her vision blurry.

"W-What?" She said softly, looking above her to see Superboy staring down at her, with the others close beside him. She gave a small grin as she laughed slightly. "What'd I miss?" Aqualad gave a smile as Robin and Kid Flash laughed at the uncaring comment.

"You sure you're ok?" Superboy asked, looking down towards his teammate, worried for her health. Anarchy gave a grin as she nodded, telling the clone that she was alright, and that he didn't have to worry.

"Thanks, again I mean." Anarchy said, slowly getting up with the help of Aqualad. Superboy looked at her, and gave a soft smile, happy that he did good, and that their teammate was ok. Anarchy then saw some rubble near by as she saw Desmond, out cold, possibly and hopefully, for a while.

"You see, the moon!" Kid Flash exclaimed, gesturing a hand towards the moon for Superboy. Anarchy walked over to the group slowly, standing next to Superboy as she basked in the glow of the moon.

"It's beautiful..." Anarchy said quietly, the image of the moon in front of her astounding; she had never seen the moon so big and bright before as she saw it now. However, she stopped as her eyes squinted to see a small form within the moon getting bigger; it was the Man of Steel, Superman.

"Oh, and Superman; do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said smugly, putting both of his hands on his hips as he gave Superboy a smirk. Anarchy gave a small smile as she saw Superboy give a small smile, however it faltered once he and the others saw that not just Superman was there, but the entire Justice League. Anarchy looked around a she saw Green Lantern, Captain Marvel, Hawk-Man and Hawk-Woman, and many others. But the one that stood out the most was her mentor, Wonder Woman, who was looking down towards her with her hands on her hips, and a disapproving frown. Anarchy shrunk down a little, feeling that once she got back that she would be in for a pep talk of a lifetime. She turned and glanced towards the others when she saw that Superboy had shown Superman the mark of his symbol on his suit, but the man of steel had a frown on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned, glaring towards Superboy. Anarchy heard Kid Flash say something about Superboy not being called an "it", but Superboy quickly intervened.

"I'm Superman's clone." He stated towards the League, heads turning in surprise with looks of disbelief and shock. Robin, Aqualad ans Anarchy looked towards Superman and Batman, hoping that they would give reason.

"Start talking." Batman simply stated, a glare in their way as the sidekicks then began to give them the info on what had happened.

* * *

Anarchy was with the rest of the group as she saw that Superboy was waiting on Superman, who was in a conversation with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

_"Everything will be fine.I'm sure they're just talking about what they are going to do next..."_ Anarchy thought to herself, hoping for the best and to not get into too much trouble. She quickly looked up however when she saw that Superman had told Superboy that the League would take care of him, and that he would go make sure that the Blockbuster monster/Desmond would be contained. Anarchy gave a solemn look towards Superboy, who held a sign of abandonment, as he was just cast aside like nothing. She slowly walked over to Superboy, looking up towards him as she slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, just to let you know, we're all here for you." Superboy looked down towards her and gave a small smile, nodding lightly.

"Thanks." He said, slowly putting one of his own hands on her own to signal that he was grateful. The moment was quickly short lived for the two when Batman signaled them to come over.

"CADMUS will be investigated, all fifty-two levels; but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called us first!" The Flash said, cutting of the dark knight with a stern glare. Wonder Woman quickly stepped in a s well, giving her look of disapproval as well.

"You all could have been hurt a lot worse, or possibly even killed; What were you thinking?" Anarchy shrunk down once more, knowing that she Wonder Woman's statement was being directed towards her.

"End results aside, we are not happy; you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed my orders, and endangered lives." Anarchy gave a small look of guilt., knowing full well that she, and the others, could have gotten people hurt or worse. "You will **not** be doing this again." The group of sidekicks all gave a look, and Aqualad stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but we will." Aquaman told his protege to step down, but Aqualad did not falter. "I'm sorry my king, but no. We did good work tonight, the work you trained us to do; together, on our own, we forged something powerful; important." Th Flash stepped forward however, countering their argument.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you-"

"The five of us, and it's not." Kid Flash stated, looking towards his mentor as Robin stepped forward.

"Batman we're ready to use what you taught us; or why teach us at all?" Robin asked, stepping towards his mentor.

"Anarchy, you feel the same way about this?" Wonder Woman asked, arms folded across her chest in an authority type stance.

"...Yes, I do." Anarchy said confidently; she had never acted this way before. She would always listen to Wonder Woman, when they were training or in an normal environment; but this was different. They fought as a team, they worked together; she wasn't going to throw that all away because of few stupid orders got broken. The mentors looked towards their proteges in silence, until Superboy stepped up as well.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple; get on board, or get out of the way." The Justice League looked towards the sidekicks, as they all stood their ground; nothing was going to make them change their minds.

* * *

**Mount Justice: July 8****th**** 8:04 EDT**

Katherine was currently outside next to the mountain, taking in the size of the grand rock a she shuffled a bit on her feet. Her long worn out jeans dragged behind her as her brown hair was done up in two braids. Her light pink long sleeved shirt was a tad out-dated, but it didn't matter to her.

"Wonder what they'll think of me, seeing as I don't look like Anarchy..." Katherine said softly to herself, touching the necklace softly as she gave a sigh. "No, I gotta be brave. I nee more confidence, and this is how I'm starting. I'm gonna make it, and that's that." She quickly rubbed off any lingering dust off of her black rimmed glasses as she slowly put them on, walking down the metallic ramp that brought her into the inside rigging of the mountain, filled with machines and metal lining. She saw the Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy all waiting in the middle of the room; probably for her. She took a slow breath as she began to make her way over, giving out a meek greeting. "H-Hey." The others turned to look at her as she gave a nervous smile towards them.

"Anarchy, is that you?" Robin asked, giving a look of surprise. Katherine slowly nodded, laughing a little.

"Y-Yeah, actually my name is Katherine; Katherine Moorse." She then let her hand out to shake, while Robin smiled and shook it.

"It's nice to meet the real you, Katherine; hope we can get to know each other better." Kid Flash said in a flirtatious manner towards Katherine. She gave a small nervous laugh, shaking Kid Flash's hand as well when she saw Batman, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Black Canary, The Flash and Captain Marvel all gather near them.

"Since you are all here, let's begin," Batman started as he looked at all the sidekicks, "This hall used to be the secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you five are so determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He gave a stern look towards all of them, making Katherine shudder slightly. "You will do so on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, while Black Canary will be in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked, Katherine hearing hope in his voice as the others looked towards Batman.

"Yes, but covert." Batman said as he gave a nod towards Robin.

"The League will handle all of the obvious stuff; there's a reason we have these giant targets on our chests." The Flash commented, pointing towards his symbol on his uniform.

"But CADMUS has proved that the bad guys are getting smarter, and Batman needs an team that can operate on the side." Aquaman said, turning to look at the Dark Knight himself. Batman nodded as he turned to look at the group of teens.

"You six will be that team." Katherine however, gave a confused look. As she counted the teens net to her, all she counted was five; where was the sixth member?

"Cool, wait six?" Robin asked, just as confused as Katherine. They all turned as they heard footsteps to see the Martian Manhunter, and a girl, that looked a lot like him.

"This is the Martian Manhunters niece, Miss Martian." Batman stated, as the shy girl walked forward to look at the small group of teens before her.

"Hi." She said awkwardly, waving a hand in order to show that she was friendly. Katherine smiled as she ran over to the girl, excited that she would have another teammate, and that was a girl, with her. She could feel herself coming out of her shell, becoming more independent and more free; if she kept trying, she could make it out into the world, with new friends and experiences just waiting to be found.

"Uh hi, I'm Katherine Moorse; it's nice to have another girl to talk to." Katherine said awkwardly towards the martian girl. Miss Martian gave a small smile as she shook Katherine's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kid Flash then looked over towards the two girls, grinning towards the other boys.

"I'm liking this gig more and more; oh hey I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names." He said as smoothly as possible, and to make himself look better.

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martin said, as the boys walked over to the new girl and Katherine. Katherine gave a small smile but turned to see that Superboy was off to the side, alone.

"Hey Superboy, why don't you come over here?" Katherine asked towards the clone as his head turned to look at them.

"Yeah, come on over here and meet Miss M." Robin said with a grin, gesturing for Superboy to come over and be apart of the group. Superboy walked over as Miss Martian then molded her egular clothes to match Superboy's shirt, giving a shy smile.

"I like your T-shirt." She said, again shyly as she smiled. Katherine gave a grin as she watched the group converse and have a good time; today was the day.

"I'm finally a hero, something I've always wanted." Katherine thought to herself in happiness; she was ecstatic, joyous and absolutely happy; nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

**Mount Justice: July 8****th**** 10:53 P.M.**

Katherine just couldn't get any sleep. She tossed and turned in the bed that was in her room that she now lived in inside Mount Justice, but nothing was working. She slowly sat up as she put her glasses on that were on a nightstand next to her, getting to her feet and made her way towards the kitchen, hoping that her secret would work.

"Guess everyone else is getting a good night's rest." Katherine muttered to herself, pulling up her slightly big rabbit coated pajama pants as she got to the sink of the kitchen and got a small kettle going. She took out a few packs of chocolate powder from the cupboard, as well as some vanilla powder and started to mix it together. She then got water into the kettle as she then carefully turned to not spill any of the water when she suddenly saw Superboy right in front of her, a look of confusion on his face. Katherine gave a startled shriek of surprise, taking a step back in order to give them a few inches of space as she tripped on the back of her pajama pants. She fell backwards and her hand loosened on the kettle''s handle, making it fly out of her hands as she readied herself for the hard impact to the tile floor. However the pain never came as she felt something grab her gently, and no crash of the kettle was heard either. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Superboy had caught both her in one arm, while he had caught the kettle with his other free hand.

"You ok?" Superboy asked, looking down towards Katherine in concern that she may have broken or injured something. Katherine stuttered for a moment, due to the close proximity the two were sharing as she nodded, blushing slightly as she took the kettle out of the boy's hand, and into her own. She slowly straightened herself out and back onto her feet as she looked down, not wanting to look Superboy in the eyes. She then slowly took a few breaths to calm her nerves as she slowly looked up at him, giving a nod.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine; thanks Superboy." She said meekly, not wanting to cause the teenage boy any trouble. But a question came to her mind as she first adjusted her glasses, before looking up at him again. "Um, Why are you awake exactly? Couldn't get any sleep?" Superboy looked at her and gave a small nod, as he watched her work with the kettle on the stove top.

"Not really, I just wanted to look around a bit before everyone else wakes up." Katherine gave a small laugh, turning her body to look at the boy.

"Well, it's still not even tomorrow yet, so everyone is going to be asleep for a bit," She looked dow at the kettle she was keeping watch on as she looked at Superboy once more, "Hey, do you want any hot chocolate?" The boy gave her a confused look; probably because he didn't know what it was. "It's a drink, I think you'll like it. Just have a seat; it's almost done." Superboy, though wary of her assurance, took a seat in the small lounge next to the kitchen counters as he waited, smelling the distinct flavor of chocolate, and a hint of vanilla, but also...something else.

"You put cinnamon in it too?" He asked, turning to look at her as she gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, how'd you know? That's a secret ingredient that my mom told me about; how'd you figure it out so quickly?" Katherine asked, getting two glass mugs out of the cupboard above her as she smiled at them memory she was so fond of.

"I have most of Superman's abilities, I guess heightened smelling is one of them; either that or I'm just a good guesser." Superboy said,making a small joke as he gave a smile. Katherine gave a small laugh back, liking his small joke as she then poured the hot drink into the two mugs evenly, before taking the two cups and walking over to Superboy, putting both his and hers down on the table. She then awkwardly hesitated as he looked up at her, moving slightly to the left to give her more room to sit next to him. She smiled shyly and sat down, fiddling with the ends of her pajama shirt oddly as she looked towards him.

"Uh, go on and try it; I didn't put too much chocolate or vanilla so they both won't over power each other." Katherine said, taking her cup in her hands as she watched Superboy take his as well. He sniffed the aroma lightly as she gave a short laugh, wondering exactly what he was doing. _"Maybe it's because he still needs to learn about these things..." _He then took a small sip, drinking the liquid as he then set the cup down lightly.

"It's good." He said, giving a look of surprise; he thought that it would have tasted too sugary for his tastes; but it was the perfect blend. "You said that your mom taught you this?" Katherine nodded, giving a smile as she drank some of the warm liquid too.

"Yeah, she taught me all kinds of things, like how to make her hot chocolate recipe, how to sew; she used to teach me all kinds of things." Katherine said softly, rubbing her thumb gently against the rim of the mug. Superboy glanced towards the girl next to him, even though she wouldn't tell him directly, he could tell that her mother had died, by the tone of her voice.

"Can I ask...how she died?" Katherine jumped slightly, looking down at her lap as she took a breath. Never in her entire life has any one actually asked that to her directly. When he r mother had died, everyone in her family knew, and just tried to keep the subject from ever coming up, but now years later, this boy wanted to know. She was still silent, and Superboy got the impression that what he had said was the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me-"

"It's alright," Katherine stated lightly, glancing at Superboy through her brown hair. She looked down at the cup in her hands, her reflection lightly being seen through the liquid as she gave a sigh to calm her nerves. "Stage Two Cancer's what killed her. I was five when she died; there was no way to stop it or get rid of it. My mom simply said to the doctors that _"No matter what, I'll tough it out till the very end if I have to, just to see my little girl grow up"_." Katherine gave another sigh as she drank more of the hot chocolate, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask something so personal." Superboy said quietly, too much at a loss for words to say any thing more then that. Katherine gave a small laugh, looking towards the clone with a sincere smile.

"It's fine. Actually, I want to thank you for asking me that; ever since I was little, everyone tried to keep hat subject of my life away; hey never asked how I felt, or if I needed someone to talk to. They just kept trying to cheer me up with gifts and things in order to keep my mind of it." Katherine thought for a moment, before smiling. "But I have my Aunt Melissa, and all the others at the dorm I used to live in, so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They kept me company and helped me with work and school." Superboy gave a sound of understanding, drinking more of the hot chocolate as he gave a glance towards Katherine.

"And I have you guys, right?" Katherine blinked at the answer, looking at Superboy with a surprised glance. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones, giving a smile as she nodded.

"Of course! We'll take care of you, and be your friends, no matter what. I promise that I will be your friend, and watch over you, if you do the same for me and the others." Katherine said, taking out her pinky finger towards Superboy. He only gave a confused look at the gesture, "It's a pinky swear; basically you keep your promise and I keep mine. Here, like this." Katherine then took Superboy's hand and pinky as she wrapped hers around with his weak gesture. She blushed lightly from the contact the two were having, though she tried to throw the images out of her head as she gave a kind smile towards Superboy, "See?" Superboy looked at their linked hands, giving a small smile as he lightly tightened his pinky around hers.

"Yeah, I think I got it; I promise." He said, giving a small smile towards Katherine. She gave a laugh as they let go, talking for the remainder of the night and drinking their hot chocolate in good company.

_"I think everything is going to work out for the better. I have new friends, a new calling and I'm going to make this the best time of my life. I'll keep my promise."_

* * *

***And there's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and hope that it was well worth the wait! I also hope I didn't lose any followers! DX Please look forward to the next chapter, which I'm not sure will be but it will be awesome! I hope you all like the moment that Katherine and Superboy had, I thought long and hard on it! Well that's all! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FAVORITE ALSO BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS WITH THE STORY!***


	7. We're the Same, You and I

***Hey guys! It's been a bit since I updated but I've been busy with getting my grades up for school and no failing my first part of my last year of High School! But safe to say I have no D or F grades, so it's all good! My god, I'm doing this chapter at 3:00 in the morning because I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Also for some reason I really want to go to the movies, mostly because I want to go see Rise of the Guardians cause it looks AWESOME! Ok, rambling so here's the next chapter of The Angel Unknown to Heaven, **_**We're the Same, You and I.**_*****

* * *

**"**No, nope, now way in heck am I going. Who said I had to anyways?! It's just going to be like what happened before I had these powers, before I was special, before any of this happened."

_"Katherine, I promise that this school will be different then what you had told me; I promise, just see what it's like...please?"_

_ "_ Wonder Woman,I still don't want to; can't I just stay at Mount Justice, like Superboy and Miss Martian?"

"...Whatever, I'll go. Maybe it will be different? Maybe..."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**July 11****th****, 5:00 A.M. EDT**

Rustling could be heard slightly from inside Katherine Moorse's room; obviously the sounds of her not getting up in the morning. One of her legs stuck out of the wrinkled sheets as she continued to doze, despite the girl knowing what was coming today.

"I still don't want to," She muttered into the sheets, her speech being muffled so that no one would be able to hear her, despite the fact that she was the only one _in_ her room, "It's not gonna be different; it never has and it never will." After complaining to herself for a few extra minutes, she finally sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she reached for her black rimmed glasses on the night stand next to her. She put them on a sighed, checking the time.

"5:00 A.M.; _great_." She said the last word out of sarcasm, for school did not start for her until another hour for her first period class. With a groan, she slowly wobbled to her feet, still tired as she walked over to her closet, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her pajamas were wrinkled, mostly due to her constant rolling and kicking at night, her hair was a complete disaster, loping and sticking in the most strange positions, and her face was slightly dirty; how did she even get dirt on her face, that doesn't even... "Ugh, whatever. I just need to wake up." She muttered lowly to herself; she was **not** a morning person, never had been and probably never would be. With enough effort she slowly made her way into her bathroom, washing her face off and dried it with a towel, hitting herself lightly a few times in order to wake herself up even more. _"I gotta find a better way to wake myself up." _Katherine told herself, taking brush as she began to brush her slightly knotted hair, cringing lightly from the pull that the brush had against her locks of brown hair; one thing she hated about having short hair for her was that even though it was short, up to her shoulders in fact, it always found a way to get knotted or some way to annoy her. After struggling with her mortal enemy, she took two bands and put her short hair into to braids, as she always did, not knowing any other way as she walked over to her cupboard and looked through on what she should wear to school.

"Dear God, I do not want to think about school this early..." She said in exhaustion, rubbing a hand on her face in frustration and pity towards herself. But in retrospect, she shouldn't really be complaining, it could be different for all she knew, and she had these amazing powers and new friends; should she really complaining, after all this happened? Shouldn't she be thankful and just put up with it, at least she wasn't dead after what happened on July 1st; she could get through High School of all things. With another exhausted sigh, she took out a regular long sleeve pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. She slowly then made her way towards her door to leave towards the kitchen but stopped abruptly when she looked towards her desk, looking straight down at the necklace, that one thing that gave her all these powers; as a Demi-Goddess no less, but why did she even have it? Surely there must had been someone more qualified for the job...right? She took the jewelery in her hands, inspecting the engravings on the back as she looked carefully at it.

_"I still know nothing about you,"_ She thought towards the necklace, her thoughts going back to that old woman, _"Why'd you choose me...of all people?"_

* * *

After grabbing a bowl and a box of some random cereal, Katherine sat down as she began to pour some milk into a glass; she had thought by now she would have woken someone up with all the commotion she had bee causing so early in the morning.

"Oh well, at least it's quiet." Katherine muttered to herself lightly, taking drink from her glass.

"Good Morning Katherine." Katherine jumped, hearing a calm, cheerful voice beside her. Her heart felt like it leaped out of her chest, scaring her as she dropped the glass in her hands from the jump. Katherine quickly scrambled to grab the falling glass but stopped when the glass, and beverage inside, had froze in mid-air.

"W-Wha?" Katherine mouthed, not entirely sure what had happened. She looked up from her awkward position to see Miss Martian, with an apologetic look on her face, her hand out stretched, using her telekinesis to catch the cup from crashing to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just thought that you say me." Miss Martian said nervously, setting the cup back down next to Katherine's bowl of cereal. Katherine sat up as she looked towards Miss Martian, a small smile on her face as she laughed with a somewhat nervous chuckle. She quickly matted down her slightly ruffled hair from the scare as she re-adjusted her glasses as well; she had always hated being so easily scared.

"N-No it's alright! I'm just an easily...surprised person so, yeah." Katherine gave another small laugh, with Miss Martian giving one as well as the two then drifted off into an awkward silence. The two stared at each other, unsure of what to do, so Katherine took the initiative to get out of the silent rut. "S-So uh...you're a Martian!" Katherine exclaimed the statement, although in her mind it was supposed to be a question, but came out as a statement. _Awkwardness coming back... _Katherine thought to herself.

"Oh uh, yes I am. My uncle found a few months ago and brought me here to learn more about your planet." Miss Martian explained, a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh...well uh, if you have any questions, come and ask me and I'll help!" Katherine said, a grin on her face as she ate more of her breakfast. A question came to mind from Katherine, and she looked at Miss Martian for a few moments. "By the way, just wondering and all, but why are you up so early?" Miss Martian gave a small smile as she looked behind her towards the hallway that lead to the main entrance of the Mountain.

"I like to get up extra early to see the sunrise. I'd always do it back on my planet, but I've only seen sunrises on your planet from T.V. shows." Miss Martian suddenly gasped, levitating a bit as she looked behind her. "Oh my gosh, I'm missing it right now!" Before she bounded off however, she quickly turned. She then gave herself a small bop on the side of her head, giving a smile. "Hello Megan, why didn't I ask before?" She levitated closer to Katherine, a hopeful smile towards her friend. "You want to come watch with me; it'll be fun, I promise!" Katherine looked down for a few moments, not really sure. She still was never really a morning person, and she wasn't really good at socializing with others either, but...

"O-Ok." Katherine simply said, a small smile forming on her face as she ate the last of her cereal. "Let's go then!" Miss Martian exclaimed in glee as she levitated past her new friend and bounded down the hallway, Katherine giving off a laugh as she ran after her friend. "Hey, wait up!" She exclaimed with another laugh, seeing Miss Martian open the door to the outside of the cave. She quickly ran outside, with Miss Martian close behind her as the two made heir way towards the sunset. Miss Martian quickly floated high into the air as she could see that the sun was slowly starting to rise.

"It's starting!" She exclaimed, a grin on her face; however, Katherine was having difficulty seeing the view. Since she could only use her powers when she uses the necklace, which she already as difficulty enough with just turning it on, she was stuck. Miss Martian saw this and gave another small tap to her head and a _"Hello Megan!" _as she levitated down towards her friend. "Having some trouble?"

"Yeah, no kidding." Katherine said, giving a sour look. "Hey it's alright; I'll help but just, stay still." Katherine gave a confused look as she looked at the alien girl. "What? Why would I need to hol-" She was cut off, suddenly feeling her body lift off the ground, almost weightless as she levitated next to Miss Martian towards the sky. Katherine gave a meek sound, too afraid to look down below her, trying to keep her glasses from falling off her face. She looked ahead of her however, and stopped her panic attack when she saw the breath-taking sunrise. Pitchers of yellow poured next to groups of orange and pink, creating the most amazing, wondrous sight Katherine had ever seen in her life. "Wow, it's beautiful!" Miss Martian exclaimed, her face beaming from the sheer splendor of the sun rising in front of the two.

"It sure is." Katherine said, giving a smile towards the sunrise, and her new friend. The moment was short lived however when Katherine's watch beeped on her wrist, signaling that she would have to get to school soon. "Guess I gotta go," Katherine said dejectedly, as they two then levitated back to solid ground, "But Miss Martian; thanks." Miss Martian gave a smile, hugging Katherine suddenly with Katherine's surprise; she never knew that Martian's would be so...friendly.

"You're welcome! Maybe we can hang out after you're done with school!" She exclaimed, Katherine giving a nod at the idea as the two then made their way back in to the Mountain, for Katherine to get ready for her first day at her new school.

* * *

**Happy Harbor High School**

**July 11****th****, 6:00 A.M. EDT**

"Well, it's way bigger then my old school." Katherine said to herself, as she stood in front of Happy Harbor High School. She saw other students around, laughing and conversing with each other as Katherine was left to herself, backpack on her back and paper schedule in hand. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked herself aloud, she didn't want to go up and ask someone, that would be too awkward for someone like her to do; but what else was there?! A loud ringing was suddenly heard, Katherine being startled as she looked around left and right abruptly, seeing that students were pouring in for their first class of the day. "Wh-W-What?" She kept stuttering like an idiot, turning her head to watch other kids go to class, some even staring at her in confusion and giving her strange looks.

"Hey, are you ok?" A soft voice asked, Katherine turning abruptly once more, scared out of her mind when she stopped and looked down slightly, to see a young looking girl. She had to be in high school, she had the school I.D. to prove it, but she looked younger then that! Her short, off the shoulder black short straight hair had an almost dark blue tint to it, shining in the sunlight as far as Katherine could see. She took a closer inspection of the girl and saw her eyes, surprised. The small girl had one light blue eye on her left and one light green eye on the right; Heterochromia. She also saw that she was wearing a hat that had a tiny checker board pattern with light white and light blue that matched her hair, and was wearing a pair of overalls with a short sleeved shirt; yeah, this girl did look really young though...

"U-Uh yes I'm fine; you just startled me is all!" Katherine exclaimed, a bit _too_ loudly. The girl cocked her head to the side slightly, giving Katherine a strange look before giving a light soft laugh. Katherine looked at the girl and laughed a bit as well, making her nerves calm down. "Uh, sorry about that. I'm Katherine Moorse, I just transferred here actually so you can kinda tell why I don't know what I'm doing..."

"It's alright." the small girl said with a light voice; Katherine confirmed that the girl must have a very soft voice due to it not going very high when she laughed of talked. "Oh! I should introduce myself; My Name is Ellie Nelson!" Ellie took one of Katherine's hands in hers to shake, giving the older girl a smile. "I'm your escort; I'm gonna be showing you around the school and your classes." Well Katherine felt like an idiot, making a fool out of herself in front of the kid that was showing her around; _great_.

"T-Thanks." Katherine said, giving another nervous laugh as Ellie started to walk, taking a look at Katherine's schedule. She scanned the paper and then gave a bright smile towards Katherine.

"You have some classes with me!" She said happily, Katherine looking at the girl with a confused smile; why was this girl, Ellie, so happy about that? Didn't she have some other friends in her classes? _Guess not..._"So, this is the hallway towards all the classes." Ellie explained, showing the empty hallway. Katherine looked at the ends of the walls to see glass cases filled with honors and class pictures, as well as many trophies from games that she knew nothing of. "It's ok, I don't really know anything about sports either." She said with her soft voice, giving a small chuckle. The two began to walk along the tiled floors of the hallway, turning a corner as Katherine looked at Ellie.

"Hey Ellie, um, I hope you don't mind if I ask you this but...how old are you exactly?" Katherine was trying to say the question in the most delicate way possible, not trying to be rude towards the shorter girl in front of her. Ellie stopped walking as she gave Katherine a genuine smile, Katherine seeing that she had a light blush on her slightly pale skin.

"It's ok to ask me that; a lot of people don't really know what age I am and kind of make fun of me for it. But to let you know, I'm 14!" Katherine looked at the girl for a moment, _well she did look young for her age..._

"W-Wait?! You're fourteen?! I-I mean you look really young and all, but shouldn't you be in Junior High..." Katherine was exclaiming at the girl about how she was in Junior High, but then stopped thinking to herself. "Wait...you're the same as me then, right?" Katherine almost sounded nervous; she hadn't met many other students who were smart, intellectually, as her. She had almost forgotten that other kids could obviously had skipped grades because of their intelligence, like her. Katherine felt stupid, once again, and looked away with her face lightly a blaze in embarrassment. "S-Sorry about that; it's just...I've never really met someone like me, that's skipped grades and stuff." Ellie grinned and pat Katherine on the shoulder, giving the taller girl a bright smile.

"It's ok. I haven't really met others like me too, so we're both awkward about this!" Katherine gave a smile, continuing to walk with the girl next to her.

"Ok, I have to go turn some forms in to the Principal's Office. The good thing is it's about to be lunch time, so just head down the hall and to the right and you'll see the Cafeteria doors." Ellie said, her soft voice ringing through the hallways as she waved good-bye to Katherine for the time being. The small girl then turned on her heels and made her way over as fast as she could, as Katherine started to walk towards the Cafeteria. The bell suddenly rang, signaling that the classes were over as students young and old poured out into the halls towards the Cafeteria, giving Katherine another jump scare. She took a breath, one of her hands softly on her chest to regulate her breathing, as she looked around at all the students.

_"Man, there are sure a lot of people here."_ Katherine thought to herself, walking into the Cafeteria as she saw the large room filled with students and tables, vending machines cluttered across the back walls as a line indicated where the designated area was to get food. "Guess I just wait for her here..." Katherine then took a hesitant seat down on a small empty table, watching people pass by her as she then began to wait for her escort to return momentarily.

* * *

_"Where is she?" _Katherine thought to herself, slightly agitated as she felt stares towards her; she had always hated when attention was on her, it was one of the things that made her anti-social and not quite talkative with others. Katherine gave a sigh, for about the sixth time, and looked up at the Cafeteria clock above on the wall near her. The clock read 12:34 EDT, but as seconds, minutes passed by, Katherine became worried; she began to slightly fidget in her seat, looking around to see if Ellie might pop around the next corner any second. "It's been almost half an hour; where is she?" After a round of nervous tapping and constant chatter around her, Katherine jumped to her feet, deciding that finding Ellie would be better for her then sitting in a giant room full of teenagers and suspicious looking food. Katherine maneuvered through groups of bustling girls and a few football players, who were laughing at something that they had done a while ago, Katherine not knowing and not really caring. "She has to be a round here somewhere." Katherine said to herself, taking a few breaths to steady her breathing from the amounts of pushing and shoving she had done in the hall behind her. She stopped suddenly, hearing a faint sound. Katherine cupped her ear, hoping to figure out where the sound was coming from. She looked towards a door that led outside, and she took that route, hearing that the sound was getting louder and louder.

"Ellie?" Katherine called out, hearing a small voice, but not knowing where it was coming from. She walked along the school's back entrance, seeing a few dumpster cans, as well as metal dumpsters along in a line. Katherine treed cautiously, avoiding old food and garbage that littered the back ends of the school when she suddenly heard a loud sound, a bang coming from one of the larger dumpster cans. Katherine looked towards the canister, seeing that a concrete block was atop the canister; obviously it was suspicious. Katherine got on her tip toes as she pushed with all of her strength, pushing the block as it crashed and cracked against the concrete floor below her. She then wafted the smell of the garbage away for a few moments, before opening the lid cautiously.

"Katherine?" Katherine looked down in the dirty contents to see her guide, Ellie Nelson, in the garbage. Her overalls had small stains of old spaghetti sauce, as her hat was slightly ripped on the ends, and a banana peel stuck out of her pocket on her side.

"What are you doing in here?" Katherine asked, sounding worried; she had a suspicion as to what happened, and she hated the idea of it happening to another girl like herself.

"I.. I just... uh..." Ellie tried to make up an excuse, but only ended up having her soft voice give out, and stutter the entire time. Katherine gave an apologetic smile, taking Ellie's hand as she pulled the girl out of the trash.

"It's ok, you know. I know what it's like to be bullied all the time." Katherine said, Ellie looking up at the girl after taking all the trash off of herself. Her eyes were slightly puffy, probably due to her crying moments before Katherine had found her. Ellie looked down for a moment, wiping away any excess tears that had or may have fallen, before looking back up at her companion.

"Thanks. It's hard being bullied when no one would really help you. People just kind of make fun of me because I'm smart, and it just kinda...makes them jealous." Ellie never liked admitting it, and neither did Katherine. Katherine knew **exactly** how Ellie felt; she was in the same boat as her. "Sorry you had to come looking for me though." Katherine gave a smile as she helped take off any old food that was on Ellie before she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Nah, it's ok. I've been bullied a lot too so I know how it feels," Katherine then gave a laugh before turning her head to met Ellie's blue and green eyes, "But that's why you and I are sticking together from now on." Katherine wanted to help this girl any way she could; she didn't want someone to go through what she was going, and vice versa. With Ellie's help, maybe she could help with her issues with socializing with others. Ellie gave a look of dis-belief before grinning a wide smile, and hugging Katherine tightly.

"Yeah! We stick together from no on!" Katherine gave a smile as she and Ellie began to walk back to the school, the bell signaling that lunch had just ended.

"So, if you don't mind me asking; but why did you get thrown in the dumpster anyways?" Katherine asked, looking down at her new best friend. Ellie gave a small laugh as she looked at the ground, before turning to look at Katherine.

"Well, I really love reading comic books, and I even write my own stories and stuff. These football guys saw me writing and thought that since I was smart that I could do their work for them. I said no and they ripped all my art and stuff to shreds, and before I could fight back I got thrown in the dumpster can." Katherine immediately knew who she was talking about, those guys that she had seen laughing when she was looking for Ellie.

"Well, I'll help you find those guys! And besides, I love comic books as much as you do." Katherine gave a laugh at her statement, seeing that meeting Ellie for her was almost fate, destiny that the two were supposed to meet. She had another new friend, someone she could talk to and connect with.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**10:32 P.M. EDT**

"A e-mail from Aunt Melissa?" Katherine whispered, typing on her laptop as she saw the contents of the electronic letter.

_"How are you doing in Happy Harbor? I hope that you aren't feeling too home sick. How are you feeling? Are there any new people that had you met or become friends with them? I hope you aren't doing anything to brash or dangerous around there. I heard that there is some crime that goes around there quite a lot." _

"I can't tell her what I'm doing; she doesn't even know..." Katherine muttered to herself, thinking of what to type out to her aunt. Her fingers lay on the keys of the machine, stumped on what words she should be typing. Katherine gave a sigh, tapping for a few moments before finally beginning to type out the message to her family.

_"It's going great Aunt Melissa! I've been having a great time with Diana and we've been careful; promise. Nothing bad so far has happened, but I went over to my new school and found a girl like me. She loves comic books and get's bullied, so she and I are gong to help each other from now on. I hope you and the others are doing ok. I have been a little home sick... but I can tell you that I', having a very...interesting time here, with new friends and a new town to start off my "adventure". I'll talk to you soon Aunt Melissa; stay safe, Love Katherine."_

* * *

Well that's the chapter! I took me a bit because I'm almost done with school and I have to worry bout Finals and stuff. Also, I want to try like some sort of Contest for this Story. I know not a lot of people are really following this story, but I thought it would be cool if I did this!

**Ok, for this Contest I would like a drawing of my OC, Katherine Moorse! It could be anything you want, as a regular girl, in her superhero outfit, with another Justice Leaguer, another Young Justice Teammate; anything! Except no smut! NONE!**

**- It can be colored or non-colored.**

**- It can be alone or doing something, fighting, waving, talking, or even kissing or hugging someone! ;)**

**- You can only enter once!**

**- It doesn't have to be amazing! It can be ameteur, or professional; any way you'd like to draw is fine!**

Ok, now for the winnings/Prizes you can get for this contest!

**- 1. You will get an honorable mention in my next chapter and a link of your art in the chapter memo!**

**- 2. You get to personally choose what happens in the next chapter of this story! It could be the next episode, a filler chapter, or anything you want!**

**- 3. You get to choose the elements of the next chapter! It could be suspenseful, action packed, lovey-dovey! Anything you want! (But no SMUT for REASONS!)**

**- 4. You get to choose either between a chapter of the story in your image OR a PERSONAL oneshot of an OC of yours with a character of Young Justice! Any type of Oneshot! (EXCEPT SMUT!)**

So hope to it and start the drawing! The contest will end on December 20th so get to it! Message/PM if you are entering and I will put your name in a list, along with a link or your DeviantArt/other username so I may see your picture and take it into account!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated!

And yes, I know this isn't a chapter so don't kill me or leave the story, PLEASE!

I'm working on the next chapter right now! Since not really anyone entered the contest except my friend I know on here and in real life, she won the contest.

The chapter is action packed and is a free chapter, meaning I must think everything myself.

It will probably be done by tomorrow or between tomorrow and tuesday due to myself starting school on Monday.

This notice was to tell you that I am updating the story and that I have not abandoned it.

**I REPEAT, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THE STORY OR AM GOING TO. **

**I AM CONTINUING THE SOTRY AND AM WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW.**

Just letting all you know. And thank you for the reviews, I like to know that people actually like my writing. Even though I may not say/write it a lot, but it does mean a lot to me and I thank all who review!


	9. Encounters of the Most Dangerous Kind

***I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've been so busy because I start school on monday and I hadn't got any of my things together. Also I was having writer's block due to lack of Young Justice in my life. But I saw the new episode, and it got my brain working again, with new inspiration! **

**Note: The winner of the contest, and the only one to enter unfortunately, was my friend that I know on here and in real life, Ashley. She has told me that for this chapter she would like a free write chapter with action and romance, and that's what this chapter is.**

**You may all give angry glares for not updating for so long, I deserve it, but I've been busy, and I'm back! So here's the next chapter of The Angel Unknown to Heaven as reward for the contest from last chapter, "Encounters of the Most Dangerous Kind".***

* * *

**-One Week Later-**

**-Katherine's POV-**

"You sure it's ok to get some coffee on the way to school Ellie? I didn't even know you drank the stuff." I said to my short but adorably kind friend next to me, as the two of us made our way to a local coffee shop on our way to school.

"Of course we can silly, and of course everyone does when they need some extra juice for studying," Ellie explained, giving off a sophisticated like aura, as if it was something that everyone and anyone would know, "At least it's better then all those jocks having those parties and drinking all that alcohol. For High School students they can be pretty stupid, I mean do they even know how many brain cells they're killing just by having one drink?" I listened to Ellie as she went on about a regular human's brain cells and the negative effects that alcohol could have on the brain. She was right, in all honesty, but she didn't understand that some high school students didn't really care, just being popular and being in the clique would mean having to do stupid things, like drink and have sex at a young age.

"Well that's not us, is it? We know what's right and wrong, and what's obviously not right for us. Even if they call us nerds and kill joys, we're just naturally being cautious, right?" Ellie concluded triumphantly, looking towards me as I gave a small nod, agreeing with her and saying how stupid it was to be popular. Even as I said those words though, I remembered how sometimes I would wish that I would be invited to those parties, but in the end I would always be brought back to my aunt telling me that those parties were dangerous; she was right though. Absolutely nothing good came out of those scenes, and if I were there I would have been easily been swept up in it's evils. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts however when I had bumped into Ellie lightly, looking up to see that we had made it to the coffee shop. What surprised me was that it was nearly a block away from the school; how come I had never noticed it before?

"Finally! Now I can get my sweet coffee before homeroom!" Ellie heavenly exclaimed, sounding extraordinarily happy and blissful. I gave a small laugh, seeing her open the door as I followed her inside. A strong smell of coffee beans wafted into the air as I took a few steps to study my surroundings; mostly teenagers and a few adults, some said teenagers who I see pass by me at school. It was somewhat packed, but still functional to at least move around some, but it still gave off a somewhat claustrophobic feel to me; maybe I'm just paranoid. "Katherine, what would you like?" Ellie's voice called me towards the front of the line, seeing a nice young woman at the cash register, wondering what I would like from the supposed menu above their heads. I looked up on the chalk board on their wall to see many different types of drinks, none which I had ever tried or have ever heard of; I was speechless.

"U-Uhm..." I trailed off, not knowing what I was supposed to choose. There were so many choices, how was someone supposed to order so fast when there were more then thirty different drinks on the menu?! Ellie could obviously see my stress as I meekly looked at her simply saying, "You pick for me." She gave a small nod, giving me a mixture of momentary gloating and smugness; she could obviously tell that I had no idea what I was doing and she thought it was funny. In all honesty it was actually, who has ever heard of a girl that's _never_ been in a coffee shop?! This girl has, and it was quite embarrassing to say the least.

"I'll have a small coffee with two sugars, and my friend will have a small vanilla bean frappuccino please." I watched her as she ordered and then payed, turning back to look at me with a small smirk. I huffed slightly, looking away though a small hint of red could be seen dusted on my cheeks. I needed to get out of here and to school soon; not because I was late of course, but due to the fact that many people could see me and I had made a fool of myself, in my opinion. Once Ellie had grabbed the drinks, I quickly turned and made my way towards the door. When I had opened it and held it for Ellie, I speed walked my way to school, eyes to the ground. My mind was whirling, thinking about how I had made myself look like a fool when I heard Ellie far behind me, trying to catch up. She was trying to tell me something until it was too late, and I looked up only to fall back completely, falling on my backside, and glasses falling in the process.

* * *

**-3****rd**** Person POV-**

"Ow..." Katherine muttered, eyes closed as she winced from the light sting of the aftermath; what had just happened? She opened her eyes only to see blurry images as she immediately remembered that her glasses had flown of her face from the tumble. She quickly reacted, using her hands to feel around the somewhat dirty sidewalk in order to find her black rimmed glasses.

"Hey, you ok?" She suddenly heard a voice near her, seeing an image of a person kneeled in front of her as her glasses were carefully handed over to her. Katherine was silent for a few moments, before slowly taking the glasses delicately in her hands and wiping them on her plain white shirt before putting them on. Once her vision had cleared, her brown eyes widened to see a young boy, around the age of sixteen or so, kneeling before her; he must have been the one who gave her back her glasses. Katherine took a closer inspection of the boy, he had short brown hair, and darkish gray eyes that glowed in the sunlight. He was of average height, Katherine concluding that he was about 5'11 by how he was slightly taller then her by a few inches, and he was wearing a regular white long sleeved t-shirt with a long sleeved black jacket over it, with a pair of headphones hanging around his neck.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine; thanks." Katherine said awkwardly, looking up at the boy as she readjusted her glasses a bit quickly, with red once again adorning her cheeks. The boy inspected her, giving off look of confusion and interest, leaning closer towards her every few seconds. Katherine watched him, and would lean away every few seconds before she couldn't take the awkwardness any longer. "Uh, w-what are you doing?"

"I know you. You remember me, right?" The boy said, looking at Katherine with a smirk, but giving more of a goofy grin. Katherine gave a small noise of confusion, looking at the boy; she was pretty sure that she had never seen this boy before; either that or she just couldn't put it in her mind where she had seen this guy before.

"U-Uh, sorry but I think you got the wrong person..." Katherine said, trailing off as she nervously glanced around her. Some people were giving them looks, it was happening all over again, the embarrassment. The thing was, he did look a _bit_ familiar, but not too much so that she'd remember him so easily.

"Aw come on; you know, Trent Lourne? I'm in your Honors Calculus class." The boy, now known as Trent said, giving a small frown as he looked at Katherine. "You seriously don't remember me?" Katherine thought for a few moments, before finally remembering Trent; he was the kid in class that would usually goof in class and make dumb jokes, as well as flirt with all the girls _way_ too much.

"O-Oh yeah. Now I remember, sorry I just have a...bad memory is all." Katherine commentated, giving off a nervous laugh when she heard footsteps behind her, turning to see Ellie.

"Hey what happened to you? I turn around in the shop and you just bolted off like that!" Ellie exclaimed, giving off a slight huff as she held their drinks carefully in her hands. Katherine gave a small quick apology, not meaning to leave her friend behind like that. A loud bell suddenly rung in the air, Katherine and Ellie, as well as Trent turning to look at Happy Harbor High School; the bell had rung and they were all going to be late for school.

"Oh crap!" Trent exclaimed, suddenly becoming very hectic and panicked. He turned to look at both Katherine and Ellie and gave a quick laugh, mostly to calm his nerves. "I'm gonna be late, my coach is gonna kill me for sure if I don't get over there!" With that, Trent began speeding down the sidewalk as fast as he could, turning back to look at Katherine for a few moments and give her a wave. "See you in calculus!" Katherine was at a loss for words; what had just happened? Why was that guy so energetic?

"Katherine, come on! We're gonna be late too if we don't get a move on!" Ellie exclaimed, her light voice giving off a panic as she handed Katherine her drink and began speeding down the sidewalk as well towards the school. Katherine began to quickly follow as well, not wanting to be late for the first time.

* * *

**-After School-**

"Hey, Katherine wait up!" Trent exclaimed, running up next to Katherine as said girl turned to see the boy she had bumped in to nearly a few hours ago. Why was he following her and trying to talk to her? "What'cha doing after school?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Katherine asked, generally confused, but slightly intrigued. She had to admit that when her brain became caught in an enigma such as this, her curiosity couldn't go away until she figured out what was going on. This boy, Trent Lourne, was always trying to talk to her and get to know her; why? Not many people wanted to talk to the straight A student with nearly a 4.0 grade point average.

"I don't know, you seem like a cool girl; I was thinking that maybe we can hang out sometime; I mean, if you're up to it I mean." Trent said, giving off a smirk as he walked with the young girl. "Come on, we can go to the arcade and Ellie can come along! It'll be great!" Katherine stopped abruptly, thinking about the situation; would she really wanna hang out with a guy she seriously just met this morning? And why was he so friendly all the time? Still, maybe there wasn't any harm in hanging out with him...

"Well-"

"Yo, Trent! What are you doin' over there?" A voice exclaimed. Katherine was cut off however, when around the corner turned a small group of jocks, Katherine knew obviously by how they wore the sports jackets, while one boy held a football under his arm. She suddenly became in the defensive, trying her best to sneak away from the oncoming men; the last time she had encountered jocks they had threatened her if their homework wasn't done before that same night, who knew if these guys were the same, right?

"Hey! I'm just talking with Katherine over here!" Katherine stopped abruptly in her steps of nearly escaping, when she was suddenly wrenched back into the conversation, being pulled back by Trent with another one of his goofy grins. She had nearly succeeded in escaping as well, but Trent had ruined her cover.

"What the heck are you doing talking with her for? You _do_ know she's one of the nerd squad we've been telling you about, right? You can't be seen with people like her!" One of the players exclaimed at their fellow teammate, stomping towards Trent with an annoyed look on his face. Katherine gave a look of confusion, were they friends? Katherine looked over Trent once more and her eyes widened, looking down at his hand. On his right index finger, bore a class ring that only football players wore; a championship ring. Katherine panicked once more on the inside; she had been associating with a football player?! This couldn't be happening, this was banned by her ever since she was in her last school, never make friends with the jocks, it always ends up coming back at you in the end! She had crossed into dangerous territory, something that she swore she would never do but has done in only a short amount of a few hours, and unknowingly as well.

"Hey Katherine isn't that bad, she's just like us. A student at this school that's just trying to fit in, right Katherine?" Katherine was brought back from her thoughts when Trent addressed her, her voice giving out; she didn't know what to say. The football player gave a scoff, laughing as he advanced abruptly towards Katherine, the girl taking a few steps back from the sudden advance of personal space.

"You better not talk to him," The player pointed behind him towards Trent, before turning back to poke Katherine roughly in the chest, "Or else you're gonna regret it." Katherine gave a meek sound, trying to form words in her mouth but only coming out as nothing. Why did this have to happen all over again? Wasn't it supposed to be different?

"Kyle, enough!" A strong, deep voice yelled, taking the football player and yanking him away from Katherine before any more harm could be done to her. Katherine took a shaky breath, her head slightly tossed as her glasses were askew from the confrontation. She matted her hair down and quickly fixed her glasses as a friendly face came into view. A young girl with short black hair and blue eyes was in Katherine's line of vision, and she could tell by her uniform that she was a cheerleader.

"You ok?" She asked calmly, giving the girl a worried look. Katherine silently nodded, too stunned for words to register what was happening. She looked ahead of her to see that another male, though this player was bigger and a bit taller then Kyle, and was African American. He had pulled Kyle away from her and was giving him a rather loud ear full; Katherine concluded that this had probably somewhat happened before. "Thank god, Kyle over there has a problem with his temper."

"Thanks but, who are you?" Katherine asked quietly, looking at the girl incredulously. She was so...nice to her. Most of the cheerleaders at her old school always called her names and wouldn't even give her the time of day, it was nice to at least see that some people were different. "My name's Wendy Harris, one of the cheerleaders of Harbor High School's cheerleading squad." Katherine gave a short nod, understanding when another boy popped up, thought he had dark brown hair like Katherine, and was wearing a helmet, with a skateboard in hand.

"And I'm Marvin, Wendy's best friend and local genius!" The boy exclaimed, with a jab in the side by Wendy. "You mean local slacker; you're always sleeping during fifth period!" After the two had a somewhat brief argument, the football player that had sent Kyle off walked over to Katherine, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, you ok? Kyle over there has a temper and can't really control himself." Katherine gave another nod, why were all these people being nice to her though?

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, uh..." Katherine trailed off, not knowing the guy's name as he realized, laughing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"The name's Mal Duncan. If you have any other trouble like that, just find me, Wendy or Marvin and will help you out." Mal explained, giving a small smile and putting a hand gently on Katherine's shoulder for reassurance. Katherine looked up, glancing towards the three f them before giving a smile, nodding. She gave a quick thanks before the three of them headed off out of the school and towards home. Katherine gave a sigh, looking towards the hall to see Trent still in the same spot before Wendy and the others had showed up.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked, giving a look of worry towards his friend. Katherine moved a few strands of her short hair out of the way before giving a nod, understanding.

"Yeah, I'm fine Trent. I think I'm just gonna...head on home. We can hang out some other time, though." Katherine said awkwardly, after the incident that had occurred she just wanted to go back to the cave and distract herself from this incident. She walked past Trent with a short wave before she speed walked home, hoping nothing else would happen that would ruin her day.

* * *

**-8:56 P.M. EST-**

**-Near Mount Justice-**

"I've got to find a better way to the cave." Katherine muttered, walking along the sidewalk towards her way to Mount Justice. She still didn't know how to use her powers through the necklace, so she had to be careful and not use them where she thought civilians may be around. Walking everywhere was her best bet, but she wasn't liking it very much. Her necklace suddenly glowed however, making Katherine jump as she dropped her bag, along with her papers and notebooks. She grasped her necklace tightly, looking at the mysterious piece of jewelry. "Come on, what is it now? Are you broken or something?" She asked, her voice in a hush as she shook the pendant, hoping to see some results form from her antics to make the necklace give her answers. The sky turned dark and eerie, and Katherine stopped her movements abruptly as a sudden cold chill went up her spine, making her shiver in nervousness. Katherine looked around her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her until she saw a cloud of dark velvet, blood red mist in the sky.

A bone chilling laugh echoed through the night as Katherine's eyes widened, taking a few steps back as the cloud of mist flew slowly towards a construction sight near her. The velvet smooth but eerily malicious laugh Katherine heard was female in tone, but should she follow? With a few moments of thinking, she concluded that it could harm others, and Katherine followed the mist into the dig site, where the mist rest on a metal construction beam a few feet a away from in the air. "W-Who are you?! Come out or...or-"

"Or you'll do what, human girl?" The velvet smooth voice talked aloud, giving off an edge of seductiveness and allure but also had an echo to it, giving Katherine more of a chill. She gave a glare at the cloud however, but eyes widened once more when the cloud began to swirl and dissipate slowly, until all the mist had vanished to reveal a woman, but not like any woman Katherine had ever seen. The woman's skin was a blood red color, adorning scars all over her body and had long, silky white hair. Her clothes were hard not to notice, due to her midriff and her legs being completely bare, but only being clothed by two pieces, a leather bikini top garnished with metal piercings and ripped cuts all over, and a pair of leather short shots that had been ripped and tattered, along a pair of leather high heels. She had devil's wings, but Katherine could see the nerves and skeleton through the moonlight and the wings had ripped holes and gashes in them, along with sharp bird like talons at her fingertips. Katherine finally noticed that the woman's bright yellow eyes glaring down at her, with her pointed tail moving back in forth, as if a hunter had just cornered it's prey.

"W-What are you?!" Katherine forced out, her body still and frozen in place.

This woman, looked like the spawn of Satan himself, ready for the kill.

Her necklace only grew brighter, signaling that this is what was coming; whatever she was.

"You don't know who I am, dear child? I'm surprised, by now I thought humans would have evolved past the stone ages, but I guess not. You are all still as impudent as I last remember you. My name in your language is Neferit-" The woman was going to continue, but her eyes widened as her lips formed a smirk, peering down at Katherine's necklace. "And what do we have here? I've been searching for decades, and you have it; Θερμοκοιτίδα του Δαίμονα." Katherine was confused, what exactly had that woman said? She could tell that it was a language she knew thanks to what Diana had taught her, but she wasn't an expert on the language, so it was still a bit confused on what it was.

"What are you talking about?!" Katherine exclaimed, the necklace glowing as she fumed in confusion and anger. "Whoever you are, leave! I'm not letting you hurt innocent people!" Neferit merely gave a low dark chuckle, glaring towards Katherine with a smirk.

"I'm not after them you fool, you're the one I'm looking for!" Katherine gave a look of surprise, what had just happened? She was after her, why? Before she could ask, Neferit threw fire towards her as she quickly jumped out of the way, only to see that the metal beams behind her had melted from the scalding flames. Katherine's heart pounded faster and faster as she quickly got to her feet, running off in another direction in order to get her necklace working. "Where are you going? Running away so soon, even before you've thrown an attack at me?" Neferit flew high into the air, laughing in malicious delight as she trailed Katherine from the dark sky. Katherine never looked back as she continued to run, glaring down at her necklace.

"Come on, work! I could use some help right now!" Katherine exclaimed rather annoyed by the turn of events. Not only was she being chased to possibly be killed by some crazy demon woman, her necklace, which was her only means of power, was not cooperating! "Work damn it!' Katherine swore loud, running around a corner until she smacked straight into someone. She held her head slowly as she looked up to see Trent Lourne. "Trent!"

"Ow..." Trent gave a mutter of pain as he rubbed the back of his head from the fall, before looking to see Katherine, and apparently in a rush as well. "Katherine! Awesome I finally caught up to you!" Katherine gave a questionable look, caught up to her?

"Wait, you followed me? Why?!" Katherine exclaimed, angry towards the boy; never in her life has this happened where someone she just met followed her all the way back where she lived; what if he was a stalker?! "N-No not the point! You have to get out of here, now!"

"What, why?" Trent asked, giving Katherine a confused perplexed look. Before she could explain any further, a ring of fire surrounded the two as Neferit glided over towards them.

"You shouldn't be running Katherine! Why don't you use Θερμοκοιτίδα του Δαίμονα and use those powers of yours?" She said tauntingly, smirking as her fangs gave off a unwelcoming gleam toward the two teens. Katherine gave a glare as she got on the defense, pushing Trent behind her, the confused boy not knowing what to do as he looked at Neferit, then towards Katherine.

"Katherine, what's going on?" He asked, shaking slightly from what was going on before his eyes. "What's she mean by powers?" Katherine looked back at Trent before turning back to glare at Neferit. She simply gave a smirk, then looking towards Trent as she gave a small frown towards the boy.

"You're not who I've been looking for, so why don't you just scram." She glared at Trent, the last of her words were low and menacing as Trent was then suddenly pushed off his feet and thrown harshly into the construction site. He screamed as he crashed against some tools and metal bars, hurting his arm and damaging his head in the process as he slipped into darkness.

"Trent!" Katherine exclaimed, shocked as she glared harshly at Neferit. Katherine never wanted innocent civilians to be harmed if she were ever in battle, and she had already failed at that. This Neferit had to be taken out and brought in, before anyone else got hurt. Katherine's necklace finally kicked into gear as it glowed bright, letting pure white lace ribbons bind Katherine's form as the slowly melded into her outfit, gloves covering her arms and hands as her short brown hair miraculously changed to a golden blonde and grew all the way down to her lower back; _the beauty of Aphrodite._

Her regular clothes vanished as her body now adorned a lace outfit fit for an angel, with golden high heeled sandals with wings on the back; _the speed of Hermes. _

Her arms now adorned the gold bracelets that Hyppolita had given her when she had left Themyscira for her strength as an honorary Amazon; _the strength of Hercules._

Her now golden colored eyes turned to look at Neferit, giving a small glare towards the demon. Katherine's fists clenched next to her, her right hand clasping her lasso that Wonder Woman had given her, ready to be used in the fight. With sudden determination, Katherine took a stance and flew at Neferit, glaring down the demon as she raised a fist towards her.

She was now Anarchy, Heaven's own Savior.

"Here we go!" Neferit exclaimed with a sadistically evil grin as she caught Anarchy's fist, laughing at the girl. "My goodness, is that all you've got? I must say, I'm not very impressed that Θερμοκοιτίδα του Δαίμονα chose you!" Anarchy gave an enraged yell as she quickly took her left hand to yank Neferit forward as she spun her, before turning and throwing Neferit's weight against her as Anarchy harshly threw her to the ground, a loud crash resinating throughout the streets as concrete broke beneath Neferit. Neferit slowly got to her feet, dust and pieces of concrete falling off her as she gave a small laugh. "Finally, someone knows what they're doing! Now, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Anarchy gave another glare as she landed on the ground, the concrete beneath her cracking from her landing.

"Let's; when I'm done you're going to stay away from Happy Harbor for good!" She exclaimed, her words full of determination and bravery. She had to win this fight and get Trent to the Hospital; whoever this was, she couldn't come back, or else more people would be at risk. Neferit laughed as she lunged at Anarchy suddenly, throwing her fists at Anarchy as she began to dodge, taking steps back in order to get some space between the two. Neferit only laughed more as she opened her fist at the last second, slashing Anarchy across the face, making the young girl bleed as three deep gashes were on her faces.

_"Crap she's fast,"_ Anarchy thought to herself, _"I have to end this quickly or else Trent will be in deep trouble."_ She grasped her lasso, looking towards Neferit as she gave a quick breath. Anarchy then quickly pushed Neferit off of her and unwound her lasso, throwing it and catching her arm. With enough strength Anarchy pulled hard on the rope as Neferit was pulled straight towards her, only to then be punched back by Anarchy and sent crashing into Happy Harbor Docks nearby. Anarchy quickly flew up in the sky and followed the path of destruction, looking down towards a mangled and destroyed freighter ship; it was obviously where Neferit had landed. Anarchy flew down towards the remains of the ship, only to be pushed back by a loud, powerful shriek.

Anarchy screamed, covering her ears as she shut her eyes tightly, hoping to drown out the loud noise. Neferit grinned as she rushed Anarchy, pulling her in the sky by her long hair, some pieces being ripped out of her skull. Anarchy winced, tears forming as she gave a glare towards Neferit; this would end, now. She turned and kicked Neferit harshly, the woman letting go of Anarchy's hair as she turned, only to be met with one of Anarchy's bolts of energy.

Neferit was hit dead center, screaming in agony as the shot of energy hit her, but when Anarchy gave a closer inspection, she could see that the energy had burned and blistered her skin, while it steamed and gave off a foul odor. Anarchy smirked, finally finding an edge to the fight as she continued to throw attack after attack towards Neferit, as the demon woman tried to fend off the onslaught as best as she could, but it was to no avail.

"You wench!" Neferit exclaimed, flames of pure hatred burning in her eyes towards the young Anarchy. Her hands glowed a sickening dark red as flames were shot towards Anarchy, intent on severely injuring her, or worse, killing her. Anarchy quickly created her shield, covering her from the fiery onslaught until the attack no longer came. Anarchy looked up to see that unfortunately, Neferit had disappeared. Anarchy finally took a few breaths, coughing slightly from the remnants of the fire that Neferit had set. After a few takes of breath, Anarchy flew off towards the construction site and kneeled towards Trent, seeing that a large bruise had formed on his head.

"Trent, Trent can you hear me?" Anarchy asked softly, hoping that Trent would wake up. For a few moments nothing had happened, but after a few more attempts to wake him, Trent's eyes slowly opened to show a blurry vision of Anarchy, looking down at him.

"Am I dead?" The groggy sounding boy said as he looked up at Anarchy, her beauty almost didn't seem real; he still must have been dreaming, right? Anarchy shook her head, slowly holding him in her arms as she carried him, looking down at him once more.

"You just had a bad accident is all. I'll take you somewhere safe to get help." Anarchy remained calm through-out the situation, Trent didn't know it was her, so there was no harm in bringing him to the Hospital herself; besides, it was her fault in the first place that he had gotten hurt. "It's all my fault," Anarchy muttered to herself as she flew with Trent in her arms, "My first failure and I couldn't even get one guy from getting hurt; some hero I am."

* * *

**-10:52 A.M. EST-**

**-Happy Harbor Memorial Hospital-**

**-The Next Day-**

Katherine ran as fast as he legs could take her, running over to the elevator as she tried to make it to room B14 on the fifth floor of the hospital. Right when she got the call that Trent had woken up from the night before, she speeded her way over to the Hospital as fast as she could to see how he was doing. Once the elevator finally made it to the fifth floor, Katherine made her way until she finally made it to Trent's room, making sure as the card next to the room said his name. She took a small breath, her right hand clasping her necklace before opening the door slowly.

"Trent?" She called lightly, looking to see that the brown haired boy was sitting upright, completely fine and currently stuffing his face with hospital food. Katherine was surprised, and slightly disgusted by Trent's eating habits, as she walked over to his bedside. "Trent, shouldn't you be resting?" Trent stopped inhaling his food for a few moments as he looked at Katherine, swallowing as he gave a grin.

"Nah, I've had enough sleep; besides I'm starving and I need all the food I need. I can't play if I don't eat, right?" He continued to eat, although a bit slower since Katherine was in the room. Katherine nodded, slightly confused by Trent's logic, but as long as he was ok, it was fine with her. She stood next to Trent for a few short minutes before looking back at Trent, nervously.

"So uh, about what happened last night..." Katherine trailed off, unsure of how she was supposed to explain what had gone on. Even she didn't know what had happened, and after telling Wonder Woman and the League, they had no ideas as to who or what Neferit was.

"The doctors didn't tell you, huh?" Trent asked, looking at Katherine with a surprised look. Katherine stopped, shaking her her head softly; what had they not told her. Trent gave a grin, touching the sore bump on his head as he gave a small wince. "This bump on my head actually gave me quite a bit of memory loss; I don't remember what really happened to me last night or how I got here. All I remember was me walking home from school, getting some food and then after, nothing." Tent gave a sigh though, before thinking about what else the doctors had told them. "Though, when I woke up today, a nurse told me that when I was brought to the Hospital, that an angel saved me, and that it was some type of 'miracle' or whatever. If you ask me, I think some of the doctors and nurses have been working a little bit _too_ long." Trent then continued to eat as Katherine watched him, thinking about the events.

_"He doesn't remember anything. That's good, right? As long as he doesn't remember, he can't be in danger again, and he doesn't know my secret."_ Katherine however thought long and hard, coming to a conclusion. Her hands gripped tightly into fists next to her, her knuckles turning white from the harsh constriction of blood flow. _"I can't make another slip up like that again; I almost got someone killed. I never want that to happen again, I have to keep my guard up, and work harder in order to protect people."_

With a few more small words of worry and some small talk over school and such, Katherine made her way out of the Hospital Room, vowing to do better, and to not put any others in danger. She was on a team now, and she had to make sure that she would be ready for anything, and to make no more careless mistakes like that one she had made a few hours ago.

* * *

***And there it is! I'm so sorry this took so long, I was so busy with this new year and I was sick on New Years till basically yesterday because of freakin' flu season. But I am over it, and I'm ready to continue the story. Unfortunately, updates may take a bit, though probably not as long as a month or so, due to school. I'm in my second semester of my Senior Year, and it's very important that I don't screw up and that I graduate!**

** So I will be telling you all that the next chapter of the story will be the episode of Young Justice, "Welcome to Happy Harbor". Also something that I want to stress to everyone, f you have a question or a concern about the story, Please PM me. I like that you are willing to put it in a review but honestly it brings my hopes up when I see a new review only for it to be a "Will you continue the story" or "When's the next chapter". **

** If you would like to ask me that, please just PM me. I always answer my PMs and I will be willing to answer your questions or concerns about the Story. Thank you an have a (late) Happy New Year!***


	10. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Part 1

*Hey** guys! Well, I have been busy with school! XD Well, school is almost over for me but I'm still very busy which makes me sad. Also because YOUNG JUSTICE ENDED I'VE STILL IN A WITHDRAWL! Also please Read and Review! It means a lot when I get messages about my story! So without further ado let's get going to the next chapter, "Welcome To Happy Harbor: Part 1!"***

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**July 18****th****, 11:16 A.M. EDT**

_"And the two mortal beings were able to stay together once and for all, for the power of evil could never defeat the power of pure love."_ Katherine closed the book in her hands, now finished with reading another volume of one of her favorite novels. She looked around to see that Robin and Kid Flash had just arrived thorough the boom tube for the arrival of Red Tornado. "You guys made it just in time." Katherine said, holding her book in one of her hands.

"Then what are we all waiting for?!" Kid Flash exclaimed, with both himself and Robin running towards the entrance of the cave, with Aqualad soon following after them. Katherine looked towards both Miss Martin and Superboy, giving a small smile and a shrug as she, Superboy and Miss Martian too made their way to meet with their friends, although a bit slower than the others.

"Red Tornado!" Katherine heard Kid Flash exclaim, the robot himself coming into view as the group stood in front of the Leaguer. Katherine looked towards Red Tornado, her eyes scanning and studying him, wondering how he could speak and what made him tick; it intrigued her to no end.

_"Is there something that bothers you?"_ She suddenly jumped up in surprise, hearing the metallic voice of Red Tornado addressing her; he had seen her studying him, awkward.

"N-No Red Tornado..sir!" Katherine exclaimed, unsure of what to say or how she was supposed to apologize. She felt embarrassed once more, and looked down with a small hint of blush on her face, for the time being not wanting to be seen. She then began to play with a few strands of her long brown hair in an attempt to distract herself from the small interruption she had caused.

_"Is there a reason you decided to intercept me outside the cave?"_ Red Tornado asked the group, when Aqualad took the lead.

"We were hoping that you had a mission for us." Red Tornado turned to look at Aqualad as he spoke, then turned to the group of kids as a whole.

_"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."_ The robot said rather bluntly, with almost no emotion hinted in the sentence. Robin gave a sour look as he began to speak his mind as well.

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" _"You will be tested soon enough; while you are here, enjoy each other's company."_ Red Tornado had cut Robin off, and then out up a hand to signal that they should stop arguing on the subject.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad stated rather seriously, Katherine figuring out that Aqualad did not like the choice as much as the others did as well.

_"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep yourselves busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave."_ Red Tornado then began to walk down the ramp of the cave, leaving the teenagers to themselves. Katherine watched as he walked away, looking towards Miss Martian as she told the others she would find out what Red Tornado was thinking; unfortunately, nothing was coming to her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot he's inorganic; I...cannot read his mind." Miss Martian said, a bit awkwardly, as the group gave a shrug simply. Kid Flash then proceeded to flirt with Miss Martian, asking if she knew what he was thinking.

"Well know what you're thinking." Robin said, nudging Kid Flash in the side as he gave a wince of pain. Aqualad looked down for a few moments, before looking towards the team. "And now we tour the club house." He said, not happy in the slightest. Miss Martian looked towards the others, then to Katherine and Superboy.

"Well, Superboy, Katherine and I live her; we can play tour guides." The others turned to Katherine as she gave a sheepish smile. "I'm fine with that." Then to Superboy, "Don't look at me."

"We won't." Kid Flash said to Superboy quickly, as he turned to look at both Miss Martian and Katherine. "A _private _tour sounds much more fun."

"H-Hey, they never said private!" Robin said to Kid Flash, a bit agitated. "Team building," Aqualad said to the others, "We'll all go." They group all agreed as they headed into the Cave, ready to start the tour.

"So, this would be our front door." Miss Martian said as she showed them the outside entrance of the cave as they walked in. "And this would be the back; The Cave is actually this entire mountain." Miss Martian explained the team looked around.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash said, Katherine wondering if he sad that because he knew, or just because he was trying to impress herself and Miss Martian. Katherine began to wonder along as she looked around, straying away from the group for a few moments, before she smelled something burning.

"Hey guys, what's that smell?" Katherine said to the others, to which Superboy smelt as well. "I smell smoke." He said towards the others, when Miss Martian immediately got into a frenzy.

"My cookies!" She exclaimed, gasping in fright as she flew off in the direction of the kitchen, while the group followed her as fast as they could. Katherine for their first as she saw Miss Martian take something out of the oven, the others arriving to see terrible burnt cookies. "I was trying out Grammy Jones's recipe from episode seventeen of...uh, never mind." Miss Martian quickly took back what she was going to say a bit embarrassed.

"I bet they would have tasted great; he doesn't seem to mind." Robin said jokingly as they all turned to Kid Flash, seeing him chow down the burnt cookies. He gave a nervous laugh, still chewing. "I have a...serious metabolism..." Katherine gave a small laugh, watching him still eat the cookies.

"I'll...make more." Miss Martian said as she gave a smile at Kid Flash's sentiment. "It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said towards Miss Martian. "Thanks Aqualad." Miss Martian said back with a small smile. "We are not on active duty, call me Kaldur'on; actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"And I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret I.D.; unlike Mr. dark glasses over here," Kid Flash gestured over to Robin with a smirk, "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Kid Flash's voice held a hint of laughter, Katherine noticed, he must have thought it was funny.

"Well mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz; but, you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on Earth now." Megan said, a smile on her face, excitement in her voice. She then turned to Katherine, "Come on, introduce yourself to the others." Katherine gave a nervous look, starting to play with her hair as she looked away for a few moments.

"Uh...My name is Katherine Moorse; it's...nice to meet you all." Katherine said, muttering slightly; she was trying but it would take a bit to get used to talking to the team. She turned to see Superboy walk away, when she heard a voice inside her head suddenly. She kept hearing it, turning to Megan, knowing it was her voice.

"M'gann, stop!" Aqualad commanded, to which M'gann did, jumping lightly from the yell. "You're on Earth now, here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." M'gann gave an apologetic look, not meaning to do what she had done.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean-" "Just. Stay. Out." Superboy growled towards M'gann, as he turned and walked away from them. It was silent, and Katherine looked to where Superboy went, and then to M'gann. She looked away for a few moments, before perking up again. "Hello Megan, I know what we can do!" She quickly levitated off as the others followed, Superboy sitting in the lounge however, alone. M'gann walked back over to the hallway, looking towards him. "Superboy...please."

"Don't talk to me." He said lowly, not even giving M'gann a glance. She looked down dishearteningly as she walked away, but Katherine saw this and walked over. "Superboy...the others are waiting." Katherine said a bit nervously, looking towards her teammate. He gave a glance towards her, then gave a heavy sigh as he got to his feet, walking down the hallway as Katherine followed, silent as well.

They all got into an elevator as they made it another part of the cave. "This is my Martian Bio ship." M'gann said, showing the group the small red spherical machine in front of them. Katherine looked at it, giving a small smile.

"I like it; it's cute." Katherine said with a smile towards M'gann. Wally gave a small nod as well.

"Yeah, it's cute; not aerodynamic, but still cute." M'gann gave a laugh towards them, raising her hands towards the machine.

"It's at rest silly; I'll wake it." She then used some sort of command as the sphere began to widen and expand, forming a spaceship for her to use and fly it; it looked a lot cooler then it did before, Katherine thought to herself. M'gann then gave a simple motion as the entire giant spaceship turned, and a small hatch for them melded down as M'gann looked towards the group. "Well? Are you coming?" The others were hesitant, but Katherine gave a smile as she walked in with M'gann as the other boys soon followed them inside. The door then melded open as six seats appeared from the ship's bottom, letting them al sit down. Katherine sat in the chair next to Robin as she squeaked lightly as seat beats came around her to buckle her in. They were soon off in the sky as Robin gave a laugh.

* * *

"Incredible!" He said towards M'gann, to which Wally replied to as, "She sure is." Katherine gave a small laugh as she saw him stutter to make an excuse, both herself and Robin finding it funny. Robin soon saw Aqualad and Superboy talking, mostly about the situation between Superboy and M'gann from back at the cave. "Don't worry, he'll come around." Robin whispered to M'gann reassuringly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." M'gann said back quietly as well, when Wally intervened. "You two both remember that he has super hearing, right?" The two both looked at Superboy, before Robin changed the subject.

"Hey, why don't you show us a little Martian shapeshifting?" He asked towards M'gann, to which she gave a smile as she got to her feet, her spaceship going on autopilot as she first shape shifted into Robin, striking a pose before turning into Kid Flash as she gave a smile towards Wally.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" He asked, obviously love struck by M'gann as both Robin and Katherine clapped for her.

"Impressive, but you know you're not gonna fool anyone with those." Robin said as he laughed a bit. " M'gann gave a small laugh. "I know, mimicking boys is a lot harder."

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked, looking at M'gann. She gave a smile towards Kaldur. "They're organic, like the ship; they respond to my mental commands."

"As long as their the only ones." Superboy said loudly, giving M'gann another pang of guilt as she looked down. Robin had an idea however.

"Hey, since you said that mimicking boys is a lot harder, why not try shapeshifting into Katherine's alter ego." Robin suggested, M'gann giving a smile. "How come I didn't think of that?" M'gann said with a laugh as she shape shifted into Anarchy, complete with her long blonde shiny hair, outfit, and even her halo and wings.

"Woah, you're pretty good." Katherine said as she looked at M'gann's form, giving a smile. Katherine could have sworn she saw Wally leer slightly at M'ganns form, but she ignored it.

"Oh, can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Manhunter?" Wally asked, using his hands for gestures as he gave a grin.

"Density shifting," M'gann turned back to flying the ship, sitting down, looking down for a few moments, "It's a very advanced technique." Robin gave a laugh. "Flash can vibrate his molecules to go through walls," Robin took a moment to laugh, gesturing to Wally, "When he tries it; bloody nose." Katherine gave a small laugh as well as Wally gave a glare towards Robin, and then towards to Katherine.

"Oh yeah, what about you? What can you do?" Wally asked Katherine, to which she froze up, all eyes on her.

"Uh..." Katherine didn't know what to say towards the others, not even sure if she could even use any powers when she wasn't in her Anarchy form. "Uh, hate to disappoint you all, but I don't think I can use any of my powers when I'm just me, I'm just kinda average. Besides I'm kinda lame, I can't even do that trick where your thumbs comes off..." Katherine said, laughing a bit nervously. M'gann gave a smile as she then showed the group her ships next trick, camouflage mode.

_"Red Tornado to Young Justice team, there is a disturbance at the Happy Harbor Power Plant; I suggest you investigate, covertly. I will send you the coordinates."_ The intercom spoke, Katherine listening as the bio ship turned to head towards the power plant.

"Guess Red Tornado's keeping us busy." Robin commented as they flew towards the plant. However as he said that, Katherine couldn't help but feel like that wasn't the case. Maybe it really was a mission, or people were in danger; or maybe he was just keeping them busy. She didn't know, but she knew that whatever it was, she had to help; it was her job.

"Well, a simple fire did lead you to Superboy; maybe we should check it out." M'gann said to Robin, before Superboy cut them off.

"I think I know what's causing it." He said, all of them looking in his direction as the saw a tornado head straight for them. M'gann tried as hard as she could but it was no use, and the bio ship was sucked into the tornado.

_Guess we got the mission we wanted._

* * *

***And that's it for now folks! Oh my freaking god I haven't posted in a LONG TIME! Im sorry guys, I probably lost followers but I've been busy. I'll try to post again soon but I need to get ready cause in three days I'm graduating from High School, so that's why I've been so busy LOL XD. Sorry again, and I'll try to update soon!***


	11. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Part 2

***Hello everyone it's Tokyorose627! Hope you liked the last chapter cause now I'm doing the second half! I cut it off short a bit, but I plan on doing the rest of the episode on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Now let's get on to "Welcome to Happy Harbor Part: 2"!***

* * *

The bio ship spun around in the tornado as the team clung to their seats, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Katherine was holding onto her sat for dear life, her glasses almost flying off but M'gann had gotten them out before anything worse happened. The bio ship landed in the parking lot as all the team jumped out through the hatch below, watching the tornado blow through the power plant as civilians ran away from the terror.

"Uh Robin, are tornados common in New England?!" Kaldur exclaimed as he looked in Robin's direction, but of course, he was nowhere to be seen, as his laugh echoed thorough around them.

"Hey was just here." M'gann said as she looked around for her teammate.

"Don't worry, he does that a lot." Katherine said to M'gann as she tried to brush out any tangles in her shoulder length short hair. The power plants windows exploded as the team quickly ran to the entrance to see Robin being beaten by a strange machine, almost like an android of some kind. Superboy quickly jumped over to Robin as he looked at the machine.

"Who's your new friend?" He asked as he ran forwards to attack the machine. Robin got his feet as he groaned a bit.

"Don't know but he plays kind of rough!" Robin exclaimed back as the others watched, when the machine suddenly talked.

'"My apologies," It started, having almost some sort of accent in its voice, "You may call me Mister Twister." It then began to create a gust of wind, manipulating it as it then took Superboy into the wind current, aiming him into a wall as he crashed, falling to the ground. Katherine saw this and ran over to her teammate as the others soon began to attack Mister Twister.

"Superboy?" Katherine asked, a tone of worry in her voice as she kneeled down to her friend. "Superboy, are you ok? Say something." He didn't move, he must have been unconscious. She held him in her arms as she got him to sit up, groaning lightly at how heavy he was, it must have been because of his high body mass. She looked at Superboy to make sure he was ok, when she heard him give a groan of pain. "You ok?" He took a few moments for his vision to adjust, before he saw Katherine next to him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He said, getting to his feet as he cracked his neck. "That guy's got some heavy artillery." Katherine looked back as she saw Mister Twister easily take down her friends. She growled, glaring, her hands in fists.

"I just wish I could do something." She growled, glaring; she was furious at this guy, he was hurting her friends and her necklace wouldn't even work! She was useless at the moment. "If I could do something I would..." She trailed off, trying to think how she would handle the situation. She felt a tingling sensation at her fingertips however, and looked down to see that small bolts of electricity were coming out of them. Her eyes widened a bit as she brought her hands closer, the electricity building as became quite larger, the bright light reflecting off of her glasses. "...Woah."

"Did you know you could do that?" Superboy asked as he looked next to her, seeing the electricity grow as she concentrated. Katherine shook her head, the electricity soon dying out as she looked towards Mister Twister.

"No, but I'm glad that I know that I can help now." Katherine said with a determined look; her necklace helped her find out something new, she could use magic. "Come on!" Katherine called to Superboy as they ran over to the others, except Wally, who had been thrown out a few miles away from the building. M'gann quickly took action as she opened a vent above Mister Twister, creating a loud cloud of steam as Superboy jumped to give Mister Twister a surprise attack. However, he saw quickly what was happening as he used another gust of wind to throw Superboy away from him, hitting M'gann in the process as the two fell to the ground in a rough landing. Katherine glared at the machine, seeing soon that Kaldur and Robin were soon disposed of as well. She quickly conjured up her lightning magic as she fired at the machine, the attack hitting him, but only stunning him as he gave a laugh.

"Is that all you have to offer?" Mister Twister asked tauntingly as he quickly lifted Katherine in the air and threw her against the concrete wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Ow..." Katherine groaned as she got to her feet, seeing that the sky had turned dark. She got to her feet a bit shakily, before running over to see the rest of the group. She heard them say that it was Red Tornado giving them a test, but when she saw him conjure up electricity and turn the sky dark, she wasn't so sure.

"You think I'm Red Tornado?" Mister Twister said with a laugh, chuckling darkly as he looked down at the team. "Ironic." He then sent bolts of lightning at the group as the ground beneath them exploded and caught fire. She quickly shielded herself with her arms, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly to see that her necklace had given her a shield around herself. She looked at the others, most of them knocked out, except for Superboy. Katherine gave a glare at Mister Twister, more anger rising in her as her necklace suddenly growled. She looked down towards it, giving a determined smirk. The feeling of calm washed over her as the pure white ribbons from her necklace wrapped around her body once more, to create her angel outfit, a white lace two piece dress with a skirt and high-heeled shoes, as her hair turned from short brown to a long flowing gold, her eyes changing to gold as well, holding a glare as she got in a stance, ready to fight. Mister Twister gave a laugh once more, looking down at Anarchy. "Do you believe you can stop me by yourself, little girl?" Anarchy gave a glare, her hands in fists, when she glanced to her left and saw Superboy at his feet, his jacket ripped apart as he threw it off, glaring as well.

"No I don't, but I'm here to protect my friends!" Anarchy yelled towards Mister Twister as she saw Superboy spring into action, jumping high to attack Mister Twister with his fists. Anarchy saw Superboy try, but he was taken down by a bolt of lightning as he fell. Anarchy quickly flew into the air as she caught the unconscious Superboy, setting him down gently next to the others as she then flew off towards Mister Twister. Lightning came from her finger tips as she fired towards him, but Mister Tornado countered with his own bolt; Anarchy was struggling, his lightning was much more powerful than hers. She glared, cutting off her attack as she dodged the his lightning, flying fast towards him as she gave a punch to his armored chest. She hit him dead on, but it only gave him a large dent, nothing serious. She gulped when she felt him grab her entire torso with his gigantic hands, as she struggled to break away from her grip. He only gave another dark laugh at her.

"You are simply pathetic, not even worth the effort." He then threw her forcefully as she impacted against the ground hard, creating a crater beneath her as she fell next to the group, groaning as she felt a bruise forming. She was about to get up once more, when she saw Mister Twister take off, however not before he proclaimed that if they interfered again, that he would show them no mercy. Anarchy gave a groan, seeing Mister Twister fly off as the others soon awoke. She then slowly got to her feet as she walked over to M'gann, to make sure she was alright.

"You ok?" Anarchy asked to her teammate, as she awoke and got to her knees, holding her head as she gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine; thanks." She said back with a small smile. Wally looked at Miss Martian, asking what had happened. "I...placed the bio ship between us." All of them turned when they heard Superboy throw a fist at the crater that he had made, glaring towards M'gann.

" And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!" He exclaimed as he walked towards M'gann, glaring at her as her eyes widened. Anarchy got to her feet, giving a small glare back.

"Superboy she didn't mean to." Anarchy said towards him, as he turned to her.

"You think it's ok that she made a mistake? We could have gotten killed because of what she did, and you're defending her?" Superboy questioned towards Anarchy, giving a glare towards her as well. Kaldur intervened, not liking the situation. "It was an honest mistake." Kid Flash and Robin agreed to as well; they all remembered that M'gann was still new at this.

"Hit the showers; we'll take it from here." Wally said to M'gann, as Superboy walked away from them, giving one last glare towards M'gann.

"Stay out of our way." Superboy said, before running off into the direction that Mister Twister went to, with Wally and Robin soon following. M'gann looked away dejectedly, Anarchy kneeling down to her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was...just trying to be a part of the team." M'gann muttered sadly, feeling guilty for her mistake. Kaldur gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, before turning to M'gann.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure if we have a team." Kaldur said, before running off to the others to find Mister Twister. M'gann was left with Anarchy as she began to cry for a few moments, Anarchy holding her in her arms for as long as she needed to; M'gann could take all the time she needed.

"I know how you feel M'gann." Anarchy said to her teammate, "It's not right what Superboy said to you, or me; you were just trying to help, and that's all that matters." M'gann gave a smile as she wiped away her tears, giving a small laugh, sniffling lightly.

"Thanks Katherine." She said, Anarchy giving a smile as well as they got into the bio ship, wondering what they were going to do.

* * *

"So that's the plan?" Anarchy asked towards M'gann, as the Martian gave a nod. The two had just talked with Red Tornado, and they had just figured out what Mister Twister was. Anarchy looked towards M'gann, giving her a comforting look as they made it to where the others were fighting. Anarchy gave M'gann a nod as she began to use her telepathy.

_"Listen to me, all of you."_ M'ganns voice echoed through all of their minds. Superboy yelled at them once more, but M'gann cut him off. _"I know! I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Katherine and I have made up a plan, please follow my instructions and we can beat him. Please, just trust me." _M'gann looked towards Anarchy as she gave a nod. "I'm ready."

"Then let's do this." Anarchy said, as she M'gann opened the hatch below to let her fly out as she flew off to get into place.

"Time for my Que." Anarchy whispered to herself as she watched M'gann trick Mister Twister; she had shape shifted into him and they all had the advantage that they needed. She quickly flew off into the sky after Kaldur shocked Mister Twister heavily while in the water, as he flew up in the air. She then threw more punches in his armor, pieces breaking off after Superboy had taken a beating towards him as well. She then threw him up higher into the air as M'gann used her telepathy to rip him apart, as Robin threw batarangs at him, Mister Twister exploding as he fell to the ground. Anarchy flew towards the ground as she got to her feet, seeing a giant boulder nearby, as she then saw a man fall out of Mister Twisters body, most likely a suit of armor. She looked towards M'gann.

"Do it." M'gann said as she levitated over to Anarchy, the others running over to see if Mister Twister was down for the count. Anarchy walked over as she used her super strength to pick up the giant boulder, carrying it over to Mister Twister as she did what M'gann wanted.

"Anarchy, don't!" Robin yelled towards his comrade, but she already did what M'gann wanted for their plan, throwing the giant rock down on Mister Twister, crushing him to pieces. The team was shocked, as Robin looked towards M'gann, a glare behind his sun glasses. "I don't know what they teach you on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!" M'gann gave a smirk towards Robin, hands folded across her chest.

"You said you trust me." M'gann said as she used her telepathy to move the boulder, to show that the man was actually made of metal, pieces of him scattered around. M'gann and the others walked over to the small crater. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." Wally kneeled down and took one of the robot's eyes, smiling. "Cool, souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said as he put a hand on M'gann's shoulder, giving a smile. M'gann gave a smile, looking towards Anarchy.

"I couldn't have done it without Katherine; she's the one who thought up the plan." Anarchy gave a shy laugh, rubbing the back of her neck as she gave a smile. Wally gave a smirk, "Yeah you two rocked this mission," Wally gave a laugh at his own joke, "Get it, rocked." Anarchy gave a small sigh; Wally's jokes were never really funny, but he tried.

"Just ignore him; we're just glad your on the team." Robin said to the two girls, both smiling.

"Thanks, me too." M'gann said with a smile, content, and finally feeling accepted.

* * *

"It was clearly made to sabotage, or destroy you." Kaldur explained, the group now back at the Cave, int their command room as Red Tornado looked down at the remains of the robot. Katherine was next to M'gann, looking at the remains as well; what was going on.

"Indeed." Red Tornado said in his monotone voice, looking towards the children. "Is that why you didn't help us?" M'gann asked, looking at the Leaguer. "No, this was your battle. I do not believe that it was my role to solve your problems, for you; nor should you solve my problem, for me." Katherine blinked for a few moments, a bit confused.

"But, what if you're in danger?" She asked, looking at Red Tornado with a worried look. Red Tornado simply stared down at her.

"Consider this matter, closed." He simply said, before walking away from the group. Katherine gave a small frown, watching Red Tornado walk away from them. Wally and Robin walked over as well, watching Red Tornado.

"Batman, Aquaman, and the Flash would have all jumped in to fix things." Wally commented, Robin giving a nod. "Guess if we're going to have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said back as he made a gesture towards Red Tornado. Wally gave a shush towards Robin, telling him that it was harsh.

"And inaccurate," Red Tornado explained, still walking away from the group, "I do have a heart, carbon steel alloy," He turned, "I also have excellent hearing." Katherine gave a small groan, shaking her head at Robins comment. Robin then soon gave a small apology, to which Kaldur told that he instead, should be more respectable. Katherine gave a smile, giving a small laugh with M'gann as they walked towards the lounged.

"Speedy was _so_ wrong." Wally said with a smirk as he, Robin and Kaldur walked together. "This team thing," Robin said, "Just might work out." Kaldur finished as they walked away. Katherine gave a smile as she walked with M'gann.

"I guess we're both permanent members." Katherine said with a smile, adjusting her glasses as she gave a grin towards M'gann. She gave a smile back, looking towards Katherine.

"I guess so. I'm glad that we're a part of a team now," M'gann gave an excited laugh, "I can't wait for the next mission with the others." "Me too." Katherine said, laughing as well. They turned however, when they saw Superboy walk away in the direction that the others went, taking a moment to look at the girls. He was silent for a few moments, looking in different directions as he tried to get the right words in his head. In the end, he looked at the two girls, having an apologetic look on his face.

"...Sorry." He said, his voice showing some uncertainty, but also held a one of sincerity; Katherine wondered if he knew what sincerity was, but she didn't ask. Superboy looked at the two girls once more, before walking away from them. Both M'gann and Katherine looked towards each other, before giving each other a smile, watching Superboy walk away from them.

"We do make a good team." Katherine said with a smile; she was going to like being with all of them, and she knew that they would be friends, and watch each other. She just wished she knew what exactly happened the other day with that woman, Neferit. She would ask them soon, because ever time she looked at her necklace, it bothered her...

* * *

***And that's it for now! I wanted to get this done and I finally did! I don't know what the next chapter is going to be, probably my own. If anyone had any ideas, please PM me or put in a review! Thanks and wait for the next chapter!***


End file.
